Don't Ask, Don't Tell
by FireCracka
Summary: Ichigo and Chad are partners and have three kids, the oldest named Ken'Ichi. Struggling with his insecurities about having same-sex parents, Ken'Ichi's emotions fuel his actions after he catches Chad having an affair. OC. ChadxIchigo, ChadxNova. R&R.
1. But You Don't Even See Them

**Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

**Warning: Mature storyline, contains yaoi (male-male), cheating spouse (Chad), lemon in later chapter, language, possible violence, AU, OC, OOC (not that much). This is my first story so please R&R and be gentle yet honest. I do accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

…Bang bang bang…

"Minoru"

…Bang bang bang…

"Minoru"

…Bang bang bang…

…

Bang bang ba…

"GODDAMMIT MINORU!" shouted 12-year old Ken'Ichi as he looked up from his history textbook. He looked across the room from his desk and glared at the 10-year old boy sitting on the top bunk of the bunk bed they both shared. The boy had short dark brown hair with eyes shined a magnificent shade of hazel. He had on a plain red t-shirt with dark blue jeans that appeared completely faded at the bottom.

"Shut up Ken!" Minoru shouted as he rolled his eyes and resumed throwing his baseball at the ceiling of the wall. He had put particular force into that last throw and as the ball had hit the ceiling, it came back down with a loud BANG and made impact on Minoru's forehead with a loud THUD.

"AHH!" Minoru wailed in pain as he rubbed his bruised forehead. Ken'Ichi laughed silently at the situation as Minoru shot a glare at him.

"That's what you're dumbass get anyway. You didn't stop when I told you to and now look." Ken'Ichi said, snickering at the same time.

"Don't make me come down from here" Minoru threatened. "I was only doing that because it's so boring! There's nothing good on TV and its raining outside. There is never anything to do on Sundays afternoons."

Ken'Ichi shook his head and went back to his studies as a knock went on the door. "Come in!" Ken'Ichi and Minoru shouted in unison as the door creaked opened. It was one of their fathers, Ichigo.

"There was this huge accident on the highway so I won't be back from the hospital until probably tomorrow." Ichigo said as he put on his raincoat. "There is plenty of food but your dad is bringing home pizza when he comes back anyway. Oh and Tetsuya is asleep so please try and keep it down."

"Yes daddy" Ken'Ichi and Minoru shouted once again in unison.

"Do the dishes, wash your clothes for school tomorrow, and don't stay up too late." Ichigo said as he waved to the boys and closed the door.

As the door closed, Ken'Ichi frowned as he looked back down to his textbook. He should've been used to this by now. Ichigo had followed in his father's footsteps and became a doctor at a local hospital. It was annoying how often Ichigo would be called into work on such short notice.

"When is dad coming back from work?" Ken'Ichi asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Minoru replied. "Dad's been gone a lot lately. I don't even know _if_ he has work today."

"Well he should be. He took the Nissan Teana. You know the two-toned with the black on top, blue on bottom. He always takes that car to work."

"Dad uses that car to go any and everywhere." Minoru replied as he pulled out his iPod from under his pillow and began listening to Bad Religion at full volume.

Ken'Ichi sighed. His other father, Chad, had been pulling _a lot_ of Houdini acts for some time now. He would disappear for hours at a time and not even call or anything. When Chad would come home, it would be late in the night or early in the early in the morning. Ken'Ichi got up from his chair and walked out of the room to the hallway. He and his family lived a 3-bedroom apartment in eastern KaraKura town. It was somewhat small but they all lived comfortably. As Ken'Ichi walked down the hallway to the living room, he stopped to look at the family portrait that included him, his fathers, and his two brothers.

Ken'Ichi looked at himself and saw a rather tall and thin boy when light brown hair, emerald green eyes, and rather tan skin. Ken'Ichi found out last year that he had been adopted. When he was a month old, Ken'Ichi's biological parents had been killed in a fire and he was sent to a foster home. When he was four months, 20-year olds Ichigo and Chad adopted him and he became Ken'Ichi Kurosaki- Sado.

Ken'Ichi then shifted to the boy standing next to him. Three years after Ken'Ichi was adopted, Ichigo and Chad decided to adopt again and came home with a then 1-year old Minoru. Minoru's background had been tougher. He had been abandoned in a dumpster by his biological mother, who according to the adoption agency, was raped and didn't want anything to do with the child that came from her rapist. She only left a note that told of Minoru's date of birth and why she didn't want him. It was difficult for Chad and Ichigo to tell him this especially at the tender age of 9 and they worried that he would be too young to understand, but they were surprised when Minoru said that he didn't care and that they were his family now and always.

Ken'Ichi then looked at the baby in the picture and smiled. Tetsuya was only 2-years old. He was adopted only as an infant, as his biological mother decided that she was too young to raise a child. His bright smile, little dimples, baby blue eyes, and all around cute and adorable disposition would always lift the spirits of the family even in the toughest of times.

As Ken'Ichi looked up at the two men standing behind, he sighed. Even after finding out he was adopted, it was still weird to think it have same-sex parents. He had always new that his family was different. He would walk around and see children his age with their _moms_ and dads. Then he would look at his own parents at see two men instead of a man and a woman. He would always question this, even now he would wonder if two men raising a family was a "proper" example of a family.

As Ken'Ichi continued to ponder the concept, he was snapped out of his mental train of thought and back to reality when he heard the phone ring. He ran down to the living room and picked up the phone from the coffee table. He looked and saw his Chad's name and cell phone number on the caller ID.

"Hello?" said Ken'Ichi.

"Ken it's me" replied Chad in his deep voice. "I won't be home until late so go ahead and order the pizza without me."

Ken'Ichi sighed and simply replied "Alright dad."

"Bye Ken." Chad said as the phone dial dropped from his end. Ken'Ichi was used to his dad being a man of few words but he didn't understand why he was even out in the first place. Chad disliked being in the rain and he was pretty sure he didn't have work today. Chad usually didn't have to work on the weekends. It was as If he was doing something else in secrecy.

'His been like this for months' Ken'Ichi thought to himself as he hung up the phone and walked to a nearby window to stare at the raindrops falling.

"Dad… what are you doing?" Ken'Ichi muttered as he continued to stare into the grey atmosphere.

* * *

_Just outside an apartment building pulled up a Nissan Teana, two-toned with black on top and blue on bottom. The driver's door opened and out came Chad as he leaned on the side of the car holding an umbrella. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. After two rings, the person on the other end picked up and said "Hello?"_

"_I'm outside" Chad replied._

"_Ok" said the other person as they hung up the phone. A few minutes later, out came out a slim yet fairly built man. He had on all black with a hoodie that concealed most of his face. The only parts of his face that were visible were his aqua green eyes and a few strands of hair that gave away at his red hair color._

_The man walked down the stairs and walked to up to the large man standing in front of him. They both stared at each other, apparently wanted to start a conversion. However, the attempt failed as they both simply got in the car and drove off._

* * *

**Ok, that's the first chapter. I really hope it was ok and I hope people liked it. I'm sorry if it seemed slow but it was to shed some light on the family background a bit. Please Review. I don't accept flames but I do take constructive criticism. The next chapter well be up soon!**


	2. Ashamed Of Being Broken In

**Chapter 2 is up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (or YuYu Hakusho)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Dan! Hey, wait up Dan!" Ken'Ichi shouted as he ran up to the blonde-haired boy.

"Come on Ken!" Dan shouted as he looked back to his friend. "I can't slow down! If I'm late to class again, Old man Yamamoto will call my house again!"

Ken'Ichi snickered loud enough for Dan to hear. Dan stopped and turned around only to find his friend laughing harder.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

"Nothing" Ken'Ichi responded, collecting himself from laughing so hard. "It's just maybe it won't be such a bad thing. After all, you could use that tan from that ass-whooping. People sometimes mistaken you for a ghost." Ken'Ichi then busted out laughing once again.

"You think so, YuYu Hakusho?" Dan jokingly replied as he pulled up his long sleeves. He took a look at his watch that was hidden underneath and his eyes grew wide.

"Damn Ken! You did that on purpose, didn't you? Now I'm about to be late for real!" Dan shouted as he pulled back down his sleeves and ran for it, with Ken'Ichi still laughing while running behind him.

* * *

Ken'Ichi and Dan sat at their lunch table talking amongst themselves, not being concerning with the preteen materialistic subjects their other friends were rambling about.

"So, did you tell your parents about the awards ceremony tonight?" Dan asked.

Ken'Ichi rubbed his chest and responded "No. They're both working tonight."

They both knew he was lying. Ken'Ichi and Dan would never forget how they first met. Almost 2 years ago, Ken'Ichi was jumped by some kids who called themselves "The Punks". Ken'Ichi had recognized them from school; they were in the same class as him. They told Ken'Ichi about how they saw his fathers picking him up from school a few days earlier and told him that "you and your fag family aren't welcome." While he managed to take out one of them (skills he received from his fathers), two more members came out of nowhere and they ultimately overpowered him, brutally beating him and leaving him in a critical condition. Dan saw the both Ken'Ichi bloodied, bruised, and beaten and the punks running away and called 911. Ken'Ichi had spent nearly a week at the hospital. He had sustained several injuries: a concussion, a broken nose, a black eye, internal bleeding, dislocated shoulder, and a rib fracture. To this day, Ken'Ichi never fully recovered from what happened, mentally or physically.

"Come on Ken" Dan reassured, "That was 2 years ago. I understand that was fucked up what happened to you, but I think you need to deal with that and move on."

"Oh yeah because it's so easy to forget a hate crime" Ken'Ichi sarcastically remarked. "They never even caught those bastards."

"Your parents have to be there." Dan said.

"No they don't. It's not mandatory." Ken'Ichi said.

"It's recommended." Dan said. "I mean, what are you gonna say when some of the teachers see you by yourself?"

"I don't know." Ken'Ichi said blankly. Dan cocked his eyebrow as Ken'Ichi sighed. "Its just, everyone's _moms_ and dads will be there. I just don't won't people to… well… you know… to…"

Dan bit his lip and sighed heavily and he went back to eating his lunch before Ken'Ichi could finish. Ken'Ichi suddenly realized what he said and looked at him apologetically, not realizing that he had brought up a sour topic for his friend.

"Oh Dan, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" Ken'Ichi couldn't even find the right words to finish his sentence.

Dan simply ignored him and kept eating. When he was finished, he picked up his tray and stood up. He turned and faced Ken'Ichi.

"Ken'Ichi, Be grateful you still have two _people_ who love you" Dan said as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

"_Be grateful you still have two people who love you"_

Those words remained with Ken'Ichi for the rest of the day. He wasn't thinking of Dan's pain when he had said that. He had forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the world without a mom.

"God I'm so ignorant and stupid" Ken'Ichi silently muttered to himself as he sat in front of the television. He wanted to call Dan but decided to give him his space for now. As he continued to dwell in the depth of the words his friend left him, he heard keys jingling as the doorknob turned. The door opened with Ichigo and Chad standing with groceries.

"Come on Ken" Ichigo said, "Come help with these."

Ken'Ichi got up and picked up some of the groceries. As they made their way to the kitchen counter, Ken'Ichi looked at his parents and thought about the awards ceremony and what Dan had said. _"Ken'Ichi, Be grateful you still have two people who love you"_.

"Hey guys?"

Chad and Ichigo turned to their son.

"This may seem last minute but are you guys going anywhere tonight?"

* * *

**Whoa I'm tired! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed short but I promise the best has yet to come! I was watching YuYu Hakusho just know so that's where that whole thing came up :P Chapter 3 will be up soon so please read and review! :D**


	3. Something Yet To Learn

**Alrighty, Chapter 3 is here at last!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (or Ouran High School Host Club ********)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Ken'Ichi, why didn't you tell us you were being honored with two awards earlier?" Ichigo asked as he along with the rest of the family stood in the lobby of the KaraKura Hotel.

"Yeah and you didn't tell us it was gonna be this formal." Chad added, feeling what they had on wasn't appropriate attire. He was wearing a short-sleeved collared white and blue striped shirt with khaki pants. Ichigo had a black button-up shirt with black trousers. Minoru had on an orange shirt with retro-looking black and blue striped jeans and Tetsuya had on a red t-shirt with plain khaki shorts. Ken'Ichi had on a blue shirt, black denim jeans, and a blazer.

"It's just for sports and academic achievement." Ken'Ichi replied. "I didn't think it would be that big a deal, honestly. And besides, we look fine."

Ken'Ichi was somewhat surprised. He was surprised that the school went to all this trouble just for an awards banquet. It was this annual tradition to celebrate the achievements students had made in and out of the classroom. Ken'Ichi didn't think of it as being such a big event and found it to be overrated. But even he had to admit that the venue chosen for the event was beautiful. When Ken'Ichi and the family walked into the main room, they were in awe. The walls of the room were a pure color of white. The wall hangings were fancy buntings with soft fabric. The tables were big enough to fit five people. Some were covered in blue cloth and some had a lovely arrangement of sophisticated white roses. Others had a white cloth and were covered in a lovely arrangement of classic red roses. There were ivy-covered candle stands elaborately arranged all around the room. The room simply breathed of elegance.

"Wow, it looks so cool." Minoru eagerly said. "Its like were in an episode of "Ouran High School Host Club."

"Bable?" Tatsuya asked curiously. Ken'Ichi looked at where Tetsuya was pointing at and laughed.

"Yea, that's our _table_" Ken'Ichi replied, walking to the table with the reservation card that read '_Kurosaki-Sado'_. Chad had affectionately put his arm around Ichigo as soon as they sat down. Ken'Ichi glanced at them and looked back down.

'_Stop it!' He declared mentally. 'Stop that! People are gonna stare!'_

Just as Ken'Ichi feared, People began to walk by and gave curious stares. Ken'Ichi could feel the uncomfortable heat from the wandering eyes that were watching them and couldn't stand it.

'_Can you all please stop fucking staring at us!?' He mentally screamed._

"Ken, are you alright?" asked Ichigo. Ken'Ichi was brought back to reality when he heard his father's voice. "You had your eyes closed and you were breathing hard. Is everything ok?"

'_No!' Ken'Ichi responded mentally. "I'm not ok! People are staring at me, thinking things about me and it's because of you and dad!"_

"Ken?" Ichigo once again asked with worry in his voice.

"Uh… I-I'm gonna go get some drinks." Ken'Ichi nervously said as he stood up and quickly walked over to the food table. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Creep"

Ken'Ichi looked up to see who it was that said that. It was Dan. Dan had a plain white tee and blue jeans. Ken'Ichi couldn't determine the look on Dan's face. Whether it was anger, resentment, or sheer boredom, he stared at Ken'Ichi with that ambiguous look.

"D-Dan, I-I'm really sorry about w-what I said earlier today." Ken'Ichi said remorsefully.

The only change in Dan's movement was that his crossed his arms. That smug stare began to burn holes into his friend. Ken'Ichi took a deep breath, trying to lessen the awkwardness between them.

"Dan…" Ken'Ichi started off, but his friend's unbending facial expression made it too uncomfortable for him. Ken'Ichi sighed heavily as began to back away, thinking things were ruined between them.

"Are you still hung up on that? Man, you need to learn to let that stuff go." Dan said, smiling.

Ken'Ichi's face lit up to see that Dan was still his friend and that he didn't totally mess up things.

"So, you brought your family after all, huh?" Dan asked.

"I thought about what you said and just thought what the hell." Ken'Ichi replied. "I just wish I had control over what people will think."

Dan frowned. "Why are still hung up over something so stupid? You can't control what people are gonna think about them. Stop trying to."

Ken'Ichi rubbed the sides of his abdomen. "The ceremony's gonna start soon and I gotta get back to my family." Ken'Ichi said as he took a few bottles of sodas and walked away from his friend.

* * *

The awards ceremony ended about 2 hours later. Ken'Ichi had won an award for ranking 17th in his class as well as an award for track and field. Afterwards, Ken'Ichi and the family were standing in the lobby of the hotel, congratulating him.

"We're so proud of you" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Thanks daddy" Ken'Ichi said.

Dan and his father had then walked up to Ken'Ichi and his family.

"Hey, Ken." Dan said. "Hey Kurosaki-san and Sado-san."

"Congrats on your awards Dan" Ichigo and Chad said in unison. Dan had won an award in basketball, hockey, and ranked 6th in his class. He may not have looked like it, but Dan is much more intelligent then he looks. "Shiratori, how ya been?"

"It's been a while, Kurosaki-kun." Shiratori said. "Haven't seen you in four months. It's been even longer with you, Sado-kun. Where ya been?"

"…I've been busy" Chad said. Just then, a ring came from Chad's cell phone.

"Excuse me" Chad said, walking to the hotel desk. He took it out of his pocket and read the text message. From Ken'Ichi's angle, it looked as if Chad was smiling at the text he received. What he also saw appeared to be some sort of mark of Chad's neck underneath his collar. He couldn't really tell, but it looked almost like a love bite. He questioned that, but dismissed it as maybe it being from Ichigo. When Chad put the phone back in his pocket, Ken'Ichi looked back at his father, Ichigo, who was still talking to Dan and his dad, Shiratori.

"I just got called into work." Chad said as he walked back to the group. "I'll probably be gone all night."

"Um… ok." Ichigo said.

"Baba!" Tetsuya said waving his arms, indicating he wanted to be held. Chad bent down and picked him up.

"I'll be back in the morning, ok big guy?" Chad said, giving his son a kiss on the cheek.

Tetsuya hugged Chad before he began to tug at his father's collar.

"Baba, what's that?" pointing to Chad's neck. Before Ken'Ichi and the others could look, Chad immediately put Tetsuya back down.

"What's he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, I-It's nothing." Chad nervously said, almost frantically fixing up his collar. "Alright, bye guys."

Chad then walked out, his family somewhat confused and worried.

"You'll have to excuse him." Ichigo said in his defense. "He's been like that for months."

"Stress is a bitch, isn't it?" Shiratori said.

"Um… so daddy would it be ok if I spend the night at Dan's?" Ken'Ichi asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh… If it's ok with Dan and his father." Ichigo replied.

"Yea, we have plenty of room, food, and a spare set of clothes for Ken to sleep in." Shiratori said.

"Ok, I guess we'll be going then." Ichigo said, picking up Tetsuya said. "Come on Minoru."

"Bye!" Ken'Ichi, Dan, and Shiratori said as Ichigo, Minoru, and Tetsuya left.

* * *

Back at Dan's house, Ken'Ichi and Dan were in his living room playing on Dan's Wii.

"See, having both your parents at the awards ceromony wasn't so bad, was it?" Dan said as he continued to dominate in the boxing game.

"Well…" Ken'Ichi started off but was cut off by the ring of the doorbell.

"Hold that thought. It's probably the pizza guy." Dan said, stopping the game to answer the doorbell. After a few minutes, Dan came back into the room holding four pizza boxes. He put them on the table stool and went back to the door to get the cinnamon buns and BBQ wings.

"Uh… Ken'Ichi?" Dan shouted.

"What is it?" Ken'Ichi asked?

"Doesn't your dad drive a two-toned Nissan Teana?"

"Yea he does. Why?"

"You might wanna come out here and hurry."

Ken'Ichi got up and ran to the door to see what was going on. He eyes widened as he saw a Nissan Teana, two-toned with black on top and blue on bottom, driving past the house and going up the street. They both got a look at the license plate, which read _BLEACH7_, the same license plate.

"What the…! That's my dad's car!" Ken'Ichi said in disbelief. "I-I thought he was at work!"

"Maybe they let him off early." Dan said.

"In that case, whey would his office even call him to work only to let him go an hour and a half later?" Ken'Ichi snapped. "And besides, the direction he took isn't the same route to my apartment. He took Cresla Avenue; it's almost the opposite direction from my place."

"Hmm…Interesting" Dan said, "Wanna go follow him? I've two bikes in the garage."

"Are you crazy?!" Ken'Ichi shouted. "It's 11:30 at night!"

"Do you know where he's going?" Dan asked.

"Well, I-"

"Do you KNOW where he's going?!" Dan said, his patience wearing thin as he cut off his friend.

"No"

"Don't you wanna find out?"

Ken'Ichi had to admit, if they followed him, he could figure out why Chad had been acting so aloof and distant. He would also figure out where he had been sneaking off to for months. But then again, what if they got caught? What if that wasn't even Chad in the car? The car was already out of sight but if they hurried, they could still catch up to it, but that was only if they left at that moment. If Ken'Ichi was gonna make a decision, it was gonna have to be right then and there.

"…Let's go" Ken'Ichi declared as he and Dan ran to the garage to grab the bikes.

* * *

**Ok, that was chapter 3! The story's getting hotter! Chapter 4 will be up soon! :D**


	4. A Love Gone Wrong

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach **

**Warning: Had to change the rating to M. This chapter contains lemon, OOC, and language. Read with caution.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Ken'Ichi and Dan had been following the Nissan Teana on their bikes all over the city for almost 20 minutes. They had stepped into unfamiliar territory. The routes, the streets, even the stores that they had passed were completely foreign to them. To make matters worse, neither the stars nor the moon had shined their light onto the city, so Ken'Ichi and Dan had been staying close to the curb to try and stay under the gleam of the streetlights as well as away from the other cars. They were using the utmost caution and make sure that they didn't get caught or draw unnecessary attention to themselves. They had also kept a certain distance from the car to make that Chad didn't see them but that they could still see the car.

"God, I had no idea KaraKura Town was so BIG" Dan said. "It shouldn't even be called KaraKura _Town_. It's totally misleading."

"Stop complaining" Ken'Ichi snapped, "You're the one who suggested we follow the damn car."

"If I'd known we'd be running around KaraKura Town all night long, I'd have just stayed home." Dan remarked.

"Just keep quiet." Ken'Ichi said. Ken'Ichi and Dan continued to follow the car as it went up another two more streets. The car pulled over and stopped in front of a building. Ken'Ichi and Dan rode their bikes over on the sidewalk and hid in an alleyway next to it. They both looked over at the logo stand on top of the building that read _The Greenhouse Effect_. It made sense, as the walls were painted green and there were green lights coming from inside the building. The driver's door to the Nissan Teana opened and Chad came out. He shut the door of the car and walked to the bouncers and showed him his I.D. The bouncers nodded their heads and unhooked the velvet rope, allowing Chad in.

"Whoa, I didn't know Sado-san was a stripper." Dan ignorantly said.

"What?! Of course he's not!" Ken'Ichi barked, frustrated from hearing such a stupid comment. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Sorry" Dan said in his own defense, "It's just I've heard of this place. It's like a bisexual strip club or whatever."

"My father is NOT that type of person" Ken'Ichi said in his father's defense. "He's a gentle person who-"

"Shhh! Your dad's coming out!" Dan pointed out as Ken'Ichi focused his attention at the entrance. Chad walked out with another man following closely behind him. The young man was rather thin but built. His hair was a vivid shade of red and his eyes shined aqua blue, with corresponded to the flashing green lights. He had on black dress trousers, suspenders, and a green dress shirt with a black bow tie, which alluded to him working at the strip club.

"Who… is that?" Ken'Ichi asked, confused as to what was going on.

"How the hell should I know?" Dan bluntly said. "I don't know him."

"Neither do I!" Ken'Ichi remarked.

Just as Chad and the Nova got to the vehicle, they stopped and stared at each other briefly before getting into the car.

"What the hell was that all about?" Dan asked.

"Failed attempt at conversion" Ken'Ichi chuckled. Chad was a quiet person who would usually have trouble kicking off a conversation. That other man must've had a similar personality to Chad's, as something like that would only happen when Chad was with an equally silent person like himself.

"Come on Dan, they're leaving" Ken'Ichi said, grabbing his bike. After the car drove off, the two boys took their bikes out of the alleyway and rode back on the curb of the sidewalk.

"What's my dad doing with a stripper?" Ken'Ichi questioned.

"Ken that guy is not a stripper." Dan remarked. "He's probably a server or a bartender. Clearly you can tell by the clothes he's wearing."

"Oh Whatever" Ken'Ichi said. "What's my dad doing with a _bartender_?"

"He's probably just giving the man a ride home." Dan said, reassuring him. "Y'know, maybe he's an old friend."

"Dad, what the hell are you doing?" Ken'Ichi said.

* * *

After another ten minutes, the Nissan Teana had finally pulled over into a parking lot of an apartment residence. Ken'Ichi and Dan got off their bikes and hid themselves and their bikes into nearby shrubs.

"What are they doing?" Dan asked. Ken'Ichi shoved some branches out of his view to see what was going on, but the car was still too far away from the shrubs for Ken'Ichi to make anything.

"I don't know" Ken'Ichi replied. "We're not close enough. I gonna get a closer look."

"Don't get too close" Dan whispered.

"I'll be discreet" Ken'Ichi reassured. He crouched as he cautiously yet hastily walked out of the shrub. He crouched even lower as he got behind the car and hid into another shrub that was closer to the car. He peered through the branches trying to see what was going on.

What Ken'Ichi saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

What he saw were fingers running ramped across each other's skin. Tongues caressing the far corners of each other's mouths. Lips locked deeply within each other.

Ken'Ichi was in utter disbelief. The reason why Chad had been blowing off family events. The reason why Chad didn't come home some nights. The reason why Chad had been acting weird and distant for months was in that car,_ touching_ him. _Rubbing_ him. _Kissing_ him. It was _disgusting_. He could actually _hear_ the other man moaning into Chad's mouth. He then saw the two break the kiss, only for the red-haired man to unbutton Chad's collared shirt. He tugged open the shirt, revealing the multiple love bites around Chad's neck. The red-haired man began to trail kisses up and down Chad's neck. Chad kissed the man's head as he pulled his head off of his neck and left one more kiss upon the other's man's lips.

He panicked and pulled the branches back as the car doors suddenly swung open and out came Chad and the other man. Ken'Ichi crouched out of the bush and hid behind the car as the two men walked towards the building. As the two turned the corner, Ken'Ichi hid himself on the side of the wall and glanced over the corner to see the two had already walked into the building.

"Ken!" shouted Dan from across the parking lot. Ken'Ichi ignored him as he made his way to the entrance of the building. He slowly walked into the building and made his way to the stairs only to see Chad walking into the first apartment room on the second floor with the door closing behind him. Dan had then walked into the building and patted Ken'Ichi's shoulder.

"Ken, what's happening?" Dan asked.

Ken'Ichi looked at him and said nothing, instead walking over to the staircase. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to believe. He didn't even know how to deal with this. He was still in shock over what he had just seen. He had leaned his head against the railing and shut his eyes hard. Wishing that this whole night was a dream. _Praying _this whole night was a dream. He opened his eyes only to find himself in the exact same place and in the exact same spot.

"Ken'Ichi?" Dan asked once again.

"Why would he…?" was all Ken'Ichi's choking voice had the strength to carry.

* * *

Chad and Nova's "session" didn't end in the car. The two men continued to kiss heatedly as Nova led Chad into his bedroom. The door swung open as Chad picked up Nova and gently threw him on the bed, their lips briefly disconnecting. As Chad climbed on top of the smaller man, he once again crashed his lips into Nova's.

Clothes were quickly discarded and they were left only in their boxers. Nova cupped a handful of Chad's hair as Chad began to move from Nova's lips and trailed kisses all over his neck and chest. Nova gasped as Chad had took his left nipple into his mouth, sucking it and kissing it.

"Fuck" moaned Nova as Chad continued to sucked and lick on his nipple. Chad then moved to the right one and resumed his lustful foreplay; kissing it and taking it into his mouth. Chad gave it one more lick and a quick suck as he moved back up, earning a slight whimper from Nova as a result of the loss the warmth of Chad's mouth.

Their lips met once again in a battle of the tongues as Nova slipped his hand inside Chad's boxers and caressed the bulging member underneath, which earned him a load and muffled moan from Chad. Their kiss was broken yet again as Nova pulled down Chad's boxers down to his ankles.

"T-Take me" Nova whispered in his ear, his voice filled with lust. Chad happily obliged, pulling Nova's boxers down to his knees. Ignoring the almost painful erection between his legs, Chad put two fingers in his mouth and coated them with a thin layer of warm saliva. Nova threw his head back and whimpered when he felt Chad's moist, strong finger slid deep into his opening, caressing his inner walls and rubbing his certain spot. He moaned even louder when Chad inserted his second finger, burying them into the depths of his anus.

"Please, Chad…" Nova moaned as his face was buried into a pillow. Neither man could take it anymore. Surrendering into his throbbing and already leaking member, Chad pulled his fingers out of Nova's entrance. He opened up the drawer that was next to Nova's bed and took out a bottle of lube. He coated himself and tossed it back on the drawer. He playfully teased Nova, positioning and rubbing himself right on top of Nova's entrance before slowly sliding all the way into the tight warmth.

Nova let out a sharp cry as he felt his lover's rock hard length press against his sweet spot. He pulled Chad down to his level and their lips met yet again. Nova's hands caressed Chad's muscular arms and back. He hands wandered all the way to his buttocks as he grabbed both cheeks, which made Chad gasp into his mouth. Sensing this as means to go faster, Chad began to increase his tempo.

Feeling Nova's rock hard member pitted against his stomach, Chad took it into his hand and began to pump in alignment with his thrusts. It wasn't long before the two were covered in sweat. After a few more minutes, the pleasure was simply too overwhelming for Nova to handle.

"C-Chad…!" was all he could utter as he came into Chad's hand and on both of their stomachs. Seeing the man underneath quivering from his orgasm as well as having his hand covered in his semen, Chad thrusted a few more times before he threw his head back and came, coating Nova's walls with his essence.

Chad slowly pulled out of Nova's rectum as he laid above Nova and sealed the night with a soft kiss on his forbidden lover's lips.

* * *

Ken'Ichi and Dan stood just outside the entrance of the apartment building, with Ken'Ichi pacing backing back and forth with his fists tightly balled up. It was difficult to describe what Ken'Ichi was feeling. It was a strange feeling to feel. He was angry, upset, mad, furious, sad, aggravated, _pissed_ beyond all recognition, and completely dumbfounded and confused. All these emotions wrapped into one complex mind didn't even measure up to half of what he was feeling inside. Chad, Yasutora Sado, his own father, was in there at that moment doing only god knows what with that red-haired slut. Ken'Ichi couldn't take it any longer. He had to know, he _needed_ to know.

"I'm going in there to confront them" Ken'Ichi declared as he walked back into the building and made his way up the stairs. However, before he could get to the top of the stairs, Dan grabbed his hand and forced him to stop.

"No don't!" Dan replied.

"He's life partners with my father and he's in there deep ending another man! I don't understand! My dad is NOT the type of man to do something like that! He just isn't!" Ken'Ichi shouted, his voice and body both trembling with rage.

"Shhhh! Are you trying to get them to hear you?" Dan said brought Ken'Ichi back down the stairs and they went underneath the stairwell.

"Barging in there is only gonna make things worse." Dan said. "I know your upset, but you can't just act on impulse, especially when you're mad. You've have to recollect yourself before you do anything."

Ken'Ichi took a deep breath and let out a long, irritated exhale. "Fine."

Ken'Ichi walked pasted Dan and out the building. He made his way to a tree that stood at left side of the building.

"What're you doing?!" Dan asked. "Are you crazy?!"

"If I can't barge in, then I'm just gonna have to at least see what's going on." Ken'Ichi replied. He grabbed the lowest branch and climbed his way to a branch that had a good view of the second story windows.

"That last window on the right has to be the one my dad's in." Ken'Ichi said.

"Ken, get down from there or we'll both get in trouble!" Dan shouted.

"Shut up!" Ken'Ichi snapped.

Ken'Ichi then hooked himself onto the branch as he pulled himself closer to the end to get a better view. Through the window, he saw a naked Chad in bed with the red-haired man, playing with his hair. Ken'Ichi felt like plucking every individual red hair off of that home wrecker's head.

"Ok now come hurry up and come down before-"Dan began but was cut off by a bright light being shined on them both. Although the two of them shielded their eyes from the near blinding light, they still saw spots. When the spots disappeared, their eyes widened as they saw a police cop with his cop car's parking lights shining on them both.

"What are you two kids think you're doing at this time of night?" the police officer said in a firm and intimidating voice.

* * *

As Chad laid in bed next to Nova, still sweaty and sated in post- ecstasy bliss, he continued to stroke the man's red hair, which was damp from sweat and was clinging to his forehead.

"Chad?" Nova tiredly asked. "I've been patient. We've been doing this for months and I can't keep this up much longer. I think its time that you left Ichigo."

Chad looked at Nova and frowned. "Nova, please. We've talked about this."

"I-I know, but I-"

"We've had a good night. Don't make it complicated, please."

Nova turned his face and sighed. He looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. He got up from the bed and but on his boxers that had been tossed on the floor earlier. He walked to the door, opened it and was both surprised and confused to see a police officer holding two kids.

"Is there a problem, officer?"

"Sorry to interrupt so late at night. Do these two kids belong to you?"

* * *

**What a chapter huh! The story's **_**really**_** going somewhere now! I'm sorry to all you Chad fans for making Chad a two-timer in this, but I just wanted to see what it would look like to see Chad in a different light. Besides, Please R&R**


	5. I Hate This Part

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the pussycat dolls or their song. I own NOTHING!**

**There's a little bit of songfic in this chapter. Just a wee bit.**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

"Sorry to interrupt so late at night. Do these two kids belong to you?" the police officer asked. "Their names are Ken'Ichi and Dan."

Nova's eyes grew wide. "D-Did you just say K-Ken'Ichi?"

"Yes, he's the one on my right." The officer replied.

Nova stared at Ken'Ichi in shock. Ken'Ichi wasn't looking back at Nova. Instead, his eyes were drawn to the floor. And the walls. And the ceiling. Anywhere else but the man standing in the doorstep. He felt he would lose his sanity if he looked at him. However, Ken'Ichi did feel the heat of Nova's eyes of him and tilted his head up slightly but kept his eyes wandering.

"Don't look at me" Ken'Ichi demanded, his eyes now staring at the wall.

"Y-yes sir, there're with me" Nova stuttered as he motioned the kids to come inside. The police officer nodded and let Ken'Ichi and Dan go.

"I caught that Ken'Ichi boy on top of a tree peaking through a window. I'd keep an eye on him."

"Thank you"

The police officer then tipped his hat and walked away as Nova closed the door. As he turned around, he only saw Dan who was standing next to the table. His body tensed as he saw Ken'Ichi walking up to the door where he and Chad had been.

"Ken'Ichi wait!" Nova shouted, but it was already too late as Ken'Ichi swung the door all the way open.

The door to the bedroom swung open and hit the wall with a loud _**SLAM!!!**_ As Ken'Ichi stormed in.

"K-K-Ken'Ichi!?" Chad stuttered in shock, confusion, and utter disbelief. Chad's stomach twisted into knots and his stomach sank as quickly sat upright and covered his naked form with the bed sheets. "What are you-"

"No!! What are _you_ doing?! Here with _him_?!" Ken'Ichi roared, each word trembling in pure anger. Chad rubbed his head with both hands as he felt a massive headache coming on. He didn't know what to say that would try to make this situation better. It was exactly as it looked: him having an affair with another man. With the bed sheets still covering him, Chad took his clothes from off the floor and frantically put them back on under the covers.

"… I just don't know what to say" Chad was at a complete loss of words.

"H-How could you? Y-You been blowing your own family off for months so you could come here and-!" Ken'Ichi had to stop and take a _very _deep breath. He could feel his face turning red with fury as well as tears threatening to slip away from his eyes.

"… I end up taking a road trip to downtown only to find my father hooking up with some bar slut!"

"Watch your mouth, Ken'Ichi" Chad demanded with his voice firm. "You need to calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?" Ken'Ichi's voice raised in anger. "You want me to be _calm_?! You've been lying to us for god knows how long and you expect me to be _calm _about it?! That's Idiotic!"

"Don't raise your voice at me" Chad demanded. "I'm still your father at the end of the day."

Chad did have a point. Although he was furious, Ken'Ichi desperately tried to restrain himself from saying or doing anything he would regret. He took yet another deep breath and tried to cool himself down.

"How long?"

"…How long what?"

"How long has this been going on?!" Ken'Ichi's voice began breaking as his tears finally fell freely from his eyes and onto his cheeks. "T-Tell me!"

Chad couldn't even look at his own son anymore. He lowered his head down in shame. He couldn't take watching his son cry. Knowing that it was because of him that Ken'Ichi was so hurt felt unbearable.

Nova then walked into the room with Dan following closely behind.

"Um… t-there's been a-"

"I'm not talking to you!" Ken'Ichi snapped.

"Nova" Chad began, "Nova, I think I'm just gonna take them both home now."

"I understand." Nova then turned to Ken'Ichi. "I-I… um… I-I-I don't know what to say either. I'm sorry-" Nova was suddenly cut off as a hand balled into a fist swung and delivered judgment onto his jaw.

_**WHACK!!!**_

Nova spun and fell to the floor with a loud _thud_. He winced in pain as he cradled his jaw. With his fist still balled up and the little self-restraint he had gone, Ken'Ichi jumped on top of him but he was quickly pulled off of him by Dan and Chad.

"Ken! Stop it!" Dan shouted.

"Ken'Ichi please!" Chad said.

"Don't touch me!!" Ken'Ichi shouted. He wailed his arms for Chad to let go of him and Chad did so. "Its all been nothing but lies, hasn't it?"

"Ken'Ichi, just let me explain" Chad began.

"What's there to explain, huh?! He took advantage of poor you? You needed a shoulder to lean on and he was just there?"

"Ken, just stop talking! You're only making everything worse!" Dan Pleaded. However, Ken'Ichi ignored him as he continued his struggle to get out of Dan's grip and beat up the wounded red-haired man. Chad continued to try and calm Ken'Ichi but Ken'Ichi was too mad to barely see, let alone hear and understand.

"Ken'Ichi, please just-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ken'Ichi screamed so loudly his voice cracked. Silence then casted its spell in the room and lingered for several minutes.

"Who are you talking to?" Chad said, finally breaking the silence.

"…You know what? I don't even know anymore." Ken'Ichi replied as he pushed past Dan and left the room.

* * *

Chad had been driving the car for about half an hour, with Ken'Ichi and Dan sitting in the back seat and their bikes in the trunk. They drove in silence ever since they left Nova's apartment. The silence, the awkwardness, the tension, was all too much for Chad to handle. They had only been driving for a little while, but every moment felt like hours being stretched as far as the night would allow. Ken'Ichi and Dan had felt the same way but they chose to not let it show. Chad messed everything up and he didn't know how to make it better. He never intended for Ken'Ichi to become in all this. In an attempt to try and ease things even just the tiniest bit, Chad turned on the radio to a certain song.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5__th__ avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so overdue_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

The song that was playing didn't help at all. Hearing those deep lyrics only reminded everyone of the situation at hand and how it was being reflected in that song. It was painful for Chad to listen. Ken'Ichi and Dan also felt it but they chose to not let any emotion show. They were too upset to worry about that. Trying to catch a break, Chad immediately turned off the radio and they continued the drive in agonizing silence once again.

After a few more minutes, the car finally pulled up to Dan's house.

"Thank you, Sado-san" Dan said softly as he pushed open the car door. "Ken'Ichi, are you still sleeping over?"

"…Yea" Ken'Ichi softly replied, "I'll be there in a few."

Dan nodded as he shut the car door gently and walked inside.

Chad and Ken'Ichi stared into space for a few more minutes before Ken'Ichi huffed and pushed open the car door.

"Ken wait!" Chad shouted. Ken'Ichi stood briefly before he got back in the car. He folded his arms and stared at the passenger's seat, not wanting to even look at Chad from the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry" Chad muttered softly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this." Chad looked at his rearview mirror and saw Ken'Ichi's unbending stare at the back of the passenger's seat. Chad exhaled tightly as he continued.

"I don't even know what to say. Nova and I… It was such a mistake."

"So you rammed your dick into that man's ass by accident?!" Ken'Ichi shouted in anger, his eyes now shifting onto Chad. Chad could feal the heat of Ken'Ichi's furious eyes nearly smoldering him.

"Ken'Ichi please" Chad said, "The neighbors will hear you."

"B-But… why? Why would you do something like that? Did you think it would be fun? Did you go to the club and you felt like you wanted to be 15 again? Just give me a reason dad, please!" Ken'Ichi cheeks were once again stained with tears that fall freely from his water-filled eyes. Chad lowered his head down in shame.

"Your father and I were having problems about 2 years back and… Nova and I just sort of happened."

"You kept that man a secret for 2 years?!" Ken'Ichi roared in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to say something but he simply inhaled sharply as he tried to cool himself down.

It took Chad a while to answer.

"Ken, I'm so ashamed" Chad softly whispered. "I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"This isn't about me. This is about my father. And whether or not I'm gonna tell him what I saw."

Ken'Ichi looked at Chad once more and scoffed as he opened the car door again and slammed it shut. This was all too much for Ken'Ichi to take in.

Chad looked into the side view mirror. He inhaled and exhaled tightly as he drove off, too disappointed and ashamed in himself to even look at his reflection, let alone back at his own son.

* * *

**I really hope that I didn't make Chad and Nova too OOC. This is still only my first story. Please read & review and tell me what you thought about it and chapter 6 will be up soon.**


	6. Your Lips Painted Black

**Ok my computer is still fucked up. I've been sneaking around on my sister's laptop for 2 days now. Also please forgive me if there are any spelling errors from here on out.**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Ken'Ichi had been staring outside the window all class period, although he could still overhear Kyoraku-san, who was standing in front of the classroom giving a lecture on something about grammar. Or maybe it was composition. He didn't know. Just because he could still hear Kyoraku-san didn't mean he was paying attention to him. Although he was trying his hardest not to, all he could think about was his father, Chad, and the secret life he had been living up until Friday night. It still didn't make sense. Why would Chad want to hurt Ichigo and the family like this? _"Your father and I were having problems about 5 months back and… Nova and I just sort of happened" _is what Chad had said. What kind of problems could have led to this? The two always seemed happy around each other. Ken'Ichi didn't want to keep thinking about it; It was all he'd been thinking about since Friday and it kept eating away at him. But then again, these were his parents. Ken'Ichi hadn't told Ichigo... yet. He wanted to believe that Chad would take responsiblity for his actions and confess to Ichigo, but the consequences for what he did would of course be nothing short of dire.

Ken'Ichi could still clearly remember the events from Friday night. Ken'Ichi could still hear Nova moaing into Chad's demanding mouth. The same mouth that Chad would use to kiss Ichigo with. Ken'Ichi could also still see Chad's large and strong hands wandering across Nova's fair skin. The same hands Chad would use to carees Ichigo's lightly tanned skin. And he didn't even want to think about what his father had done with Nova in that apartment. He wasn't naive or stupid. He knew _what_ they had did, but he wanted to keep it that at that. The last thing he needed was to actually _see_ them in action. In fact, he remembered the one time when he was younger and he had a bad dream. He woke up in the middle of the night and ran to his parents' bedroom. He pushed open the door slightly only to see his fathers naked and in a _very_ interesting position. Lets just say from that night on, Ken'Ichi would never forget how _flexible_ Ichigo was. It was something he chose never to bring up with his fathers and a memory he'd rather forget.

"Ken'Ichi-kun?" Ken'Ichi was brought back to reality when he heard Kyoraku-san lazily call his name. "Ken'Ichi-kun, are you paying attention?"

"Y-Yes sir" Ken'Ichi replied.

Kyoraku adjusted his hat before he continued. "I hope so, because this information will be on the test, and if you don't ace it-"

"Excuse me, Kyoraku-san?" Interrupted the voice on the P.A. system.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have Ken'Ichi Kurosaki-Sado?"

"Yeah"

"Could you send him down to the main office? His father is here to see him."

"He's on his way."

Ken'Ichi sighed heavily and hoped it was his father with the orange-hair as he walked out the classroom.

* * *

As Ken'Ichi made his way to the corner of the hall, he rolled his eyes when he saw Chad standing at the front of the doors holding a bag. He hadn't spoken to Chad all weekend. He began to walk back to class when he suddenly felt a strong arm grab his shoulder and hold him in place.

"Ken'Ichi" chad said. "We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to say to you." Ken'Ichi said coldly.

Chad sighed before he continued. "I know you're upset with me, not that I don't deserve it-'"

"For having an affair?" Ken'Ichi interrupted, "Yeah cheating has that effect."

"Ken'Ichi, you have to understand when I say that I never meant for things to go as far as it did with Nova. I was in a bad place and... I made a mistake. I haven't even spoken to him since Friday."

"I have to get back to class."

"Wait, I got you something." Chad said as he zipped open his bookbag and dug around in it. Ken'Ichi's face lit up when he saw what Chad pulled out of it. "Think of it as an apology present."

"D-Dad, its a movie iPod!" Ken'Ichi said in disbelief as Chad handed it to him. "I thought you said I couldn't have one." When the movie iPod first came out, Ken'Ichi had asked Chad for one, but Chad told him that he already had a iPod nano and that there would be no point in wasting money on something virtually the same.

"I changed my mind." Chad said.

Ken'Ichi suddenly frowned when he realized what Chad was trying to do. Chad frowned slightly as well when he saw this. "What's wrong?"

"Dad... this is amazing and-and thank you, but... are you still going to tell daddy about Nova?"

Chad didn't answer.

"You ARE going to tell daddy, are you?"

Chad signed. "Ken'Ichi, I... hurt your father once. I don't wanna do that again."

"Then you should've thought about that when you were cheating on him!" Ken'Ichi shouted. He batted Chad's hand away and backed away in disgust. "Dad, I can't believe you're trying to bribe me to keep my mouth shut!"

"Ken'Ichi, I never wanted you to be involved in this. Maybe one day I'll eventually break it to him, but it'll be the worst if he found out from our own child. When the time comes, I want to tell him myself. You telling him will only make it worst."

"Dad, he'll be heartbroken and pissed either way."

"I know, but let ME be the one to deal with that."

"Spare me your guilt prize. I have to get to class." Ken'Ichi said as handed back the iPod to his father and walked away. He couldn't believe this. It was like he didn't even know his father anymore.

* * *

Ken'Ichi walked up to his locker and saw a shadow from behind him. He turned around and cursed silently to himself when he saw the smirking red-haired boy standing in front of him. He nearly gagged in disgust as the red hair made him think of a certain someone.

"What do you want, Menis?" Ken'Ichi asked as his voiced raised in annoyance. As far back as he could remember, he and Menis never got along. It was a good thing the two didn't have any classes together, otherwise alot of fighting would've gone down.

"Sorry if I caught you on you period. I just wanted to talk." Menis smirked.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" Ken'Ichi asked. "You just wanna irritate me."

"Well, I saw you and your dads in the lobby of the hotel after the awards banquet."

"Thats Kurosaki-san and Sado-san to you." Ken'Ichi snapped. "Besides, what it to you?"

Menis waved his hands in defense. "Hey I'm just saying, you're lucky. It must feel good to have two father figures around you. Some people don't have any dads and you have two. My father, Patros, is in the military fighting for his country."

"Oh... That must be hard on you and your family." Ken'Ichi said softly.

"Menis lowered his eyes to the floor. "You have no idea." Menis softly whispered.

Ken'Ichi stared at Menis softly. He never saw Menis like this. So vunerable and defenseless. Maybe if he showed this side of him a little more often, alot more people would like him. His thoughts were interrupted when a strange grin crept upon Menis' face as he lifted his head back up.

"You have no idea... or do they let fags like your dads in the military now?" Menis snorted. "They must be sucking off the enemy into surrendering!" Menis then bursted out laughing afterwards. Ken'Ichi soft stare turned into a furious glare of anger and without warning, he slammed Menis into the lockers. He balled up his fists and pulled back to swing but was held tightly in place by another strong arm.

"What's going on here?!" said Ukitake. Ken'Ichi tried to break free of his grip but was held firmly in place.

"Nothing" Ken'Ichi said as he let go of Menis' shoulder with his free arm that had him pinned to the locker.

"Get to your classes now, the both of you" Ukitake said as he pushed the two boys father apart. Ken'Ichi began to walk back slowly but when Ukitake turned his back, Menis caught his attention once again when he mouthed 'faggot jr'. It took every ounce of self-control and them some to not pounce on him then and there. Ukitake turned around to see Ken'Ichi staring furiously at Menis.

"Do I have to take you to the office? Get to class now!" Ukitake warned. Ken'Ichi said nothing as and walked away angrily but not before he punched a nearby locker and made a dent in it.

* * *

**Thats chapter 6. My computer is still down but it should be fixed today. I'm going away for a few days and I won't be back until sunday so I wanted to post this chapter before then. I probably won't post chapter 7 until maybe Tuesday or Wednesday but Please R&R.**


	7. You Both Catch On Fire

**I'm back from my trip!**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Ken'Ichi silently took a bite of his french fries as he sat with his brothers and Chad at dinner while Ichigo was still at the hospital. Chad and Ichigo could cook a little, but neither of them were great at it, so they usually ordered take-out and fast food regularly.

"Kichi?" Tetsuya said as he took a sip out if his cup. "Bhat's bwong?" Ken'Ichi looked over to Tetsuya and smiled. No matter how angry or upset anybody was, Tetsuya's sunny and innocent dispostion would bring them back to the light.

"I'm alright, teddy." Although Ken'Ichi's smile remained unphased by his words, he knew he was lying. Things didn't get any better with Chad. Ever since Chad tried to bribe him with a movie iPod, he had been avoiding him all week, only saying even a couple of words to him when it was absolutely necessary, like dinnertime. Even now, things like dinner would become so awkward when the two were even in the same room. Things weren't any better at school either. He flunked Kyoraku-san's exam yesterday and he had four days detention for what happened with Menis in the hallway as well as making that dent into that locker. Although Ukitake broke it up and Ken'Ichi walked away, Ukitake still reported them to the office and they both got detention for four family continued to eat when they heard the sound of keys in the door lock and foot steps to the dining table.

"Hey daddy" The three brothers said as Ichigo took off his shoes and sat next to Chad.

"Hey everyone" Ichigo replied as he kissed Chad. Ken'Ichi looked off in disgust as Ichigo still remained blissfully unaware of Chad's secrets and lies. He questioned why he had yet to tell him. Ichigo got himself a plate with a burger and fries on it as he began to converse with the family about how their days went. Ken'Ichi ate his meal in silence, not concerning himself with the conversation.

"So Ken, how was your week?" Ichigo said, taking a bite out of his burger. Ken'Ichi looked up and forced a smile unto his face. "Anything happened this week that I should know about?"

"No" Ken'Ichi quickly replied.

"Really? Because for the last hour I left the hospital early to go to your parent-teacher conference, the one that you didn't tell me about." Ichigo's facial expression changed for the worst; His smile had faded into his signature scowl that read angrier than usual.

Ken'Ichi's fake smile quickly faded as his muscles tensed. He couldn't have found out about _that_ that, could he?

"And your teachers told me the most _interesting _news about the trouble how you've been having at school for the past week and that your marks are slipping."

Ichigo's voice was firm and heavy, hitting Ken'Ichi with each word as the message immedietely sank on.

"Yes! Ken'Ichi's finally in trouble!" Minoru happily shouted. Ken'Ichi, Ichigo, and Chad all shot glares at him that told him be quiet. Minoru sensed this and went back to eating his burger in silence.

"Daddy, I-" Ken'Ichi's began but was cut off by Ichigo.

"When were you going to tell me that you failed your teacher Kyoraku's exam? And what's this I hear about you almost getting into a fight some boy named Menis a week before? And damaging school property? And detention for four days? You told me you were at Dan's house studying on those days!" Ichigo's voice began to rise in an odd mixture of anger and concern.

"I-I was just stressed out and I must've let the pressure get to me." Ken'Ichi rubbed his aching sides and lowered his head. He didn't how he was going to talk his way out of this. Noticing his son rubbing his stomach, he recalled when Ken'Ichi was jumped by those thugs and was sent to the hospital. He never left the hospitak that whole time he was there. Ichigo got up and sat down next to Ken'Ichi, his scowl changing into a compassionate and comforting smile.

"I didn't come home to yell at you Ken. I just want to know what's wrong. This isn't like you at all." Ichigo then put his hand on Ken'Ichi's shoulder. "If there's something going on, you call always tell me, no matter how bad it is. You have to believe that."

Ken'Ichi glanced at Chad, who had been silently observing. "Your daddy's right, Ken'Ichi." Chad reassured.

Ken'Ichi looked back at Ichigo, who was still gently holding his shoulder. Looking at his fathers reminded him of what Menis had said about them.

_**"Do they let fags like your dads in the military now? They must be sucking off the enemy into surrendering!"**_

The words. The condesending tone. The annoying high voice. He could remember it all as it all ran through his head. He looked at his parents and a strange feeling began to consume him. Like his veins were burning with hatred. Hatred that his stupid biological parents were killed in that fire. Hatred that he had to be raised by two _men_ instead of a regular man and _woman_. Hatred that those two men were committed lovers. Hatred that he was adopted into their family. Hatred that Minoru and Tetsuya were adopted into this family as well. Hatred towards Chad and his adultery. Yes, Chad. Chad was the one to blame. It all went to him. Chad cheating on Ichigo with another man. Chad trying to bribe Ken'Ichi into not saying anything. He was the cause of all this. Ken'Ichi's face went blank as he turned his glare to Chad. Chad didn't like the look on Ken'Ichi's face. It looked like his mind collapsed and he was about to blurt out anything.

"So dad, should you tell him or should I?"

Ken'Ichi's voice was cold and almost disoriented. Chad's stomach sank deep in himself as he immdiately realized what he was talking about.

_"Ken, no" _Chad pleaded mentally.

"Tell me what?" Ichigo said as his focus went to Chad.

"Dad has something he wants to tell you." Ken'Ichi quickly glanced at Ichigo before his stoic focus went right back to Chad.

_"Please, Ken'Ichi. Don't do this."_ Chad silently thought. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Dad's been keeping something from you, Daddy." Ken'Ichi said. "You really outta know about it."

"Chad, what is he talking about? What the hell is going on?" Ichigo demanded, his voice growing slightly impatient. Sweat began to form on Chad's forehead, but luckily it was covered by his brown locks. Chad looked over at Minoru and Tetsuya. The two were just looking on, wondering what was going on. Chad didn't want Ichigo or the others to find out about Nova this way, especially not Ken'Ichi because he knew this was why. Ken'Ichi being involved was only going to make everything even more difficult and he was right. He sighed as he began to explain.

"What he means is that... I... I..."

"What do you do?" Ichigo asked, his tone more impatient than before.

"Dad, what's going on?" Minoru asked.

"Baba?" Tetsuya muttered.

"...It's my fault Ken'Ichi's been struggling."

"What? How?" Ichigo asked. Chad looked at Ken'Ichi once more as a last minute effort to try and convince Ken'Ichi, but Ken'Ichi's face was void of emotion and his glare was like stone. Chad didn't want to lose his family, easpecially not because of something like adultery. Chad gulped as he continued his explanation. There was a good chance Ken'Ichi would call him out again but he had to come up with something and quick. Ichigo couldn't find out, at least not like this.

"...I bought him a movie iPod a while back. I guess he must've been too distracted by it." Chad said as he half laughed.

"Really? That's it?" Ichigo took a slight breath of relief. "Wow, I thought it was something more serious."

"_The things you don't know_" Ken'Ichi thought. He glare at Chad went from stoic to dissapointed. Dissapointed that his father would commit adultery. Disappointed that his father had superhuman physical strength, yet he didn't have the courage to tell his partner about his affair. Disappointed that he just lied in front of his lover and his own children.

"Ken'Ichi? Is this true?" Ichigo asked.

_**"Ken'Ichi, I never wanted you to be involved in this. Maybe one day I'll eventually break it to him, but it'll be the worst if he found out from our own child. When the time comes, I want to tell him myself. You telling him will only make it worst."**_ Ken'Ichi thought about what Chad said. He wanted to tell Ichigo the truth, but for some reason he went along with it.

"...Yeah its true. Can I go back to my room? Dad already took back the iPod. I'll just go study."

Ken'Ichi suddenly got up and walked back to the hallway. He took one last look at Chad, who had silently nodded his head as a way of saying thanks. Ken'Ichi rolled his eyes and a few seconds later, they all heard an angry slam of a door.

"What's wong wit Kichi?" Tetsuya said.

"I'd like to know the same thing Tet." Ichigo replied, his voice tingling with concern.

Without saying a word, Chad got up and left as well. He wasn't proud of what he just did. He lied not only to Ichigo and Ken'Ichi _again_, but to Minoru and Tetsuya as well. He knew his conscience would give him no sleep tonight.

* * *

...Knock Knock Knock...

"come in!" Ken'Ichi said as he laid across on the top bunk which was also Minoru's bed. When they first got the bunkbed, Ken'Ichi and Minoru both fought and clawed for the top bunk, but "older sibling etiquette" made Ken'Ichi give up and settle for the bottom bunk. However, Ken'Ichi would still sneak on to the top bunk whenever Minoru wasn't around and just stare at the ceiling or sometines even fall alseep. The door opened and Minoru walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Wait a minute, why was I knocking? This is my room too." Minoru said as he turned around to see his brother on his bed.

"What the hell are you doing on my bed? Get off!" Minoru angrily shouted. "Off, Ken!"

Ken'Ichi said nothing and used the ladder on the head of the bunkbed to get down.

"Hmph! And to think, I came in here just to check up on you and to see if you were ok!"

Ken'Ichi didn't respond as he sat down in his chair in front of his desk.

"What, no snappy comeback?" Minoru jokingly asked.

"Dad is cheating on Daddy with another man." Ken'Ichi suddenly said. Minoru took in each word but each one hit him like a brick. He stood in place for a few minutes, trying to register what his older brother just said. After a few minutes, all his choking voice could say was "Are you joking?"

Ken'Ichi shook his head. "When I stayed over at Dan's house, we saw Dad's car drive past, so we decided to follow him. We saw him pick up a man named Nova at a club."

"T-That is not true-"

"I saw them making out in his car! They even went back to the other's man apartment and they fucked each other!" Ken'Ichi shouted as he turned to Minoru. Minoru sat down on Ken'Ichi bed, putting his left hand over his mouth and silently cried, the message finally sinking in. Ken'Ichi put hand on his head and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down when noticing his voice was already staring to get slightly hysteric. He then got up and sat down next to Minoru, who took his hand off his mouth and began to wipe his tear-stained cheeks with the same hand.

"H-How long has this been going on?" Minoru tearily replied.

"About 2 years."

"That whole episode at dinner, were you-"

"Trying to get him to confess? Yeah."

"I don't believe this."

"Minoru, I already told you. I saw Dad-"

"No, I mean I can't believe _you_!" Minoru disbelievingly remarked as he stood up and faced Ken'Ichi. "Are you trying to ruin our parents' relationship?"

Ken'Ichi scoffed in disbelief. "Are you joking? Dad's the one who screwed up everything! I'm only doing what I think is right!"

"No!" Minoru shouted angrily."You're doing this for yourself! Admit it!"

"Wake up and smell the homophobia, Minoru! At least I'm being real!" Ken'Ichi stood up and faced his brother as well. "Do you really wanna pretend like you've never seen it for yourself? Don't you remember all the horrible gossip about us in school we had to pretend we didn't hear? Or when people stare at us whenever we all go out as a family? We've been dealing with it our whole lives and I can't take it anymore! Don't you remember how I got this?" Ken'Ichi then pulled up his shirt to reveal a large circular scar on the side of his abdomen and another horizontal linear scar that went from the right side of his abdomen down below his naval. Minoru remembered those as the scars he received from when he was beaten up two years ago.

Minoru let out an exasperated breath. "Can you please pull your shirt back down?" Ken'Ichi looked back down at his scars and pulled back down his orange shirt. He let out a pained hiss when his left arm bumped his side. Minoru shook his head. "I'm sorry, but that wasn't my fault."

"Sometimes I just wish I had a regular family with an _actual_ mom, but I know that it'll never happen, so maybe if I tell Daddy about the affair, the two'll split up and we could be a proper family! Or do you wanna wear the label of the son of two gay men for the rest of your life?"

"Are you insane?!"

"No! I'm a realist!"

"You sound so stupid right now" Minoru responded as he crossed his arms. "I love the way our family is and I'm not going to change it into society's example of a 'proper' family just to try and satisfy some bigots who fail to see the beauty in the love our fathers have and how they shared it with their foster children!

Ken'Ichi stood in awe as to what his brother just said. He hated to admit it, but the boy sure was wise far beyond his years.

"So, you just want this affair to keep going while our hard working daddy remains blissfully unaware? You saw how he was all back at dinner. He didn't have it in him to tell Daddy!" Ken'Ichi replied.

"No, I don't it to continue, but I also don't want you making everything more compliacated and ruining our family with your stupid selfishness!" Minoru looked at his brother and rolled his eyes as he walked to the door. As he opened the door, he turned back around to face Ken'Ichi one more time.

"Keep your mouth shut and don't mention a word of it to Daddy. Let Dad handle it."

"That's not fair!" Ken'Ichi remarked.

"What's not fair is you trying to break up our parents just for your own benefit. _That's_ messed up." That last word was followed by a slam of the door. Ken'Ichi stared at the door in disbelief that his brother was actually defending Chad and his adultery. He climbed back onto Minoru's top bunk and buried his face into the pillow.

_"I'm not wrong... am I?"_

* * *

**Intense. Like I said before, I'm sorry Chad is the two-timing cheater in the story. I just can't imagune Ichigo being with anyone else. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Chapter 8 will be special because It explores how Chad and Nova first met 5 months back. Like I said before, please R&R.**


	8. If I Could Go Back Part 1

***I'm really sorry if I throw some people off by doing this, but I made a change to the story. I changed Chad and Nova's affair from 5 months to 2 years. I'm really sorry about this, but 5 months didn't fit well with the story or the chapter and you'll find out the change helped progress the story.***

***BTW, I never told you what Chad's job is. He's an accountant for a posh business company.***

**Chapter 8**

**Warning: Slight sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Bleach**

**Please Enjoy**

* * *

Chad sat on the edge of the bed that he and Ichigo shared in their bedroom. He had been on edge for almost two weeks now. He was so afraid that Ichigo would find out about his adultery from Ken'Ichi and for good reason, seeing as how Ken'Ichi nearly exposed him earlier that night. Things had been so awkward with Ken'Ichi for almost two weeks now, that he would usually leave the room whenever Ken'Ichi was there or vice versa. He hated not being able to talk to his son about this and explain what had been going on between him and Nova. Ichigo, Ken'Ichi, and Nova were all that had been on his mind for the past couple of weeks and he was getting close to his breaking point. He knew that sooner or later somethng had to give, and that someone would get their heart broken, especially him. He suddenly heard the doorknob turning and the door creaking open to reveal Ichigo.

"Chad, are you alright?" Ichigo asked as he sat down next to him and put his hand on his leg. "Things seemed a little weird back there."

Chad looked over at Ichigo and stared contently at him.

"Chad?"

"Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you."

"Ichigo cocked his eyebrow and oddly enough was able to maintain his scowl. "What?"

Chad opened his mouth, but words couldn't make their way through his lips. He still couldn't tell him a bout the whole Nova situation. He knew Ichigo would be nothing short of pissed off and that there would be a good chance of Ichigo leaving him. Chad knew what it was only fair that Ichigo knew, but he couldn't afford to deal with the consequences. Chad said nothing as he suddenly crashed his lips against Ichigo's in a needy, hungry, yet passionate kiss.

It took Ichigo by surprise at first, but Ichigo quickly melted into it and returned the kiss full force as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders while Chad wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. They both turned towards each other to sit more comfortably as they continued to kiss. Ichigo could feel his lovers tongue wanting to feel the far corners of his mouth as did he so he opened his mouth and both men explored each other's wet mouths. Ichigo's hand went from his shoulders to his groin as he began to rub his lover's crotch, which earned a low moan from his lover.

Chad's tongue was winning a battle of dominence but Ichigo didn't mind. In fact, he slowly layed down on the bed and lured Chad with him as they deepened the kiss. Ichigo's hands wandered, moving to his lover's shirt hem and pulled at it, signaling he wanted it off. Chad suddenly batted Ichigo's hands away and pulled out of Ichigo's mouth, panting heavily. He just couldn't do this. It felt so wrong. His guilt was holding him back.

"Wh-What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, his breaths somewhat shaky.

Chad rubbed his headed. " I'm sorry, I... can't do this."

"Come on. You know you want to." Ichigo lustfully remarked, as he attemped to pull up Chad's shirt again but a large hand held him back. He was right about that; he _did_ want it; nothing would bring him more joy then to be with him like this, but he just didn't feel right by doing this.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." Chad climbed off of Ichigo and layed on his back. Ichigo just sighed disappointedly and went into the closet to go change out of his clothes. When he came back to bed a few minutes later, only wearing a tight pair of blue boxers, he snuggled up against Chad and put his head under his neck and his hand on his large chest, slowly rubbing his partner's large chest muscles.

"Please... why can't you talk to me about this?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo felt like he was out of loop; like there was something that everyone else knew about except him. He thought about it, but simply dismissed it as he continued to lightly massage his lover's pecks. Chad desperately tried to ignore the growing tightness in his own black briefs. He didn't deserve this. Ichigo had to know. The longer Chad waited, the worst the damage to repair would be. Enough was enough.

"I love you." Chad said as he looked down at Ichigo and kissed his forehead.

"I love you too." Ichigo kissed his lover's chest.

"We made a vow to always be honest with each other, no matter how bad the truth would be. Right?"

"Yeah. Why are you bringing this up now?"

"Ichigo, I have something I need to tell you. It's not easy for me to tell, and it won't be easy for you to hear."

"What? What is it?"

"...I'm so scared that this'll ruin us. Ruin our family."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Ichigo nervously chuckled.

Chad remained silent.

"_Is_ it that bad?" Ichigo took his head off of Chad's chest and crawled slightly off him. Chad's voice went to a low and almost shaky whisper. For a few moments, all the two could hear were each other heartbeats pounding through their chests in anxiety and nervousness.

"I was in a bad place when it first happened. I never meant for it to happen at all, but when it happened, it happened and I didn't know how to get out of it."

"Chad, what's going on?" Ichigo nervously muttered. "Please, I want to know."

"About earlier at dinner... with Ken'Ichi..." Chad's voice began to trail off.

"Chad, what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo's voice was beginning to get impatient and increasingly worried. Ichigo didn't like where this was going. He wanted to believe that whatever Chad was about to tell him wasn't that serious, but based on Chad's tone, it probably wasn't going to be the case. "What did you do? How is Ken'Ichi involved in this? Tell me!"

Chad lowered and prepared himself mentally. In the next few seconds, everything he holds so dear and precious could very well come crashing down. 'There was no turning back' he supposed. "Ichigo deserved to know the truth, even if it meant leaving Chad and taking the kids with him. He shuddered a little at the mere possibility.

"Ichigo... I'm so sorry, but for a while now... I've been-"

Chad's confession was then curtailed by the crying of a certain 2-year old in the other room.

"Well, I see Tetsuya's up. Hold that thought." Ichigo said as he crawled out of bed and out of the room. A few minutes past and Chad could still hear Tetsuya still bawling at the top of his lungs while Ichigo was comforting him. After about 10 minutes, Ichigo came back into the room, noticeably exhuasted.

"Tetsuya tried to crawl out of his crib. He slipped and hit his head on the floor but He's alright now." Ichigo crawled back into bed and curled up against his partner. "Did you wanna tell me something?" Chad rubbed his head. He couldn't tell Ichigo that he had been cheating on him for two years. It would be over.

"Go to sleep. There's nothing to talk about." Chad then turned off the light on the desk stool on his side of the bed. Ichigo looked like he wanted to say something, but it seemed that he didn't have the strength as he climbed off of Chad and turned off the lamp that was on the other side of the bed.

* * *

After what had happened at dinner earlier, Chad knew that his conscience would give him hell, and he was right. It was almost 1:00 a.m. and he was wide awake, sitting upright in bed with nothing more than boxers on for more than 2 hours now. He was too troubled to close his eyes for more than a second to breath. He could overhear soft breathing on his left side, so he looked over at his sleeping partner and smiled slightly. Ichigo had drifted asleep quite a while back and Chad had decided to take advantage of this nightly quiet time. He leaned over to stroke Ichigo's soft orange hair, but he did so gently so that he wouldn't awake his lover. Ichigo looked so calm and peaceful when he was asleep; his eyebrows are relaxed and not burrowed into his signature scowl. His lips were also parted slightly as he stirred. Chad would usually wait until Ichigo was asleep to look take a glance at his sleeping form, but now it just didn't feel right. Now it felt like such a sinful crime to look at him like this. Like he didn't deserve to after all the secrets he'd been keeping. If Chad felt like he didn't deserve to look at him, what made him think that he could touch him? He immediately stopped his strokes and turned his view over to the desk stool that stood on his side on the bed. He caught glimpse of the picture that stood on top of it. It was a picture of him, Ichigo, Ken'Ichi, Minoru, and Tetsuya at the beach. Chad had Tetsuya sitting on his shoulders playing with his brown hair while Ichigo, Ken'Ichi, and Minoru were all posing with their wakeboards.

Chad had to admit, he hadn't exactly been father of the year either. That day when they went to the beach, Chad forgot to bring sunscreen and Minoru and Tetsuya both got a terrible sunburn. He also remembered two years ago, when he Ken'Ichi got beaten up by those thugs because of his stupid mistake. He kept those bangages as a reminder of how easily he could hurt his family, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do to them. He had been keeping secrets for far too long. It's been affecting his real relationships and the guilt was eating away at him. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of Ichigo's cell phone that was laying on the desk stool on Ichigo's side of the bed. Ichigo woke up and yawned, sitting upright to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Ichigo drowsily asked, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out. Chad could see Ichigo's eyes widen and his eyebrows curl up in that familiar scowl, which read more intense than usual. "Oh god. Ok, I'll be there in about twenty minutes." Ichigo then hung up the phone and rushed out of the bed and into the closet, wearing only a tight pair of boxers.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"There's been a huge accident." Ichigo said as he frantically put his work clothes on. Two trucks ran off the road and crashed into a building. Several are severely hurt. I have to hurry. The hospital has already piling up. I'll probably be gone all night."

By the time Ichigo said this, he already had his clothes on and quickly rushed out, only sparing time to give Chad a kiss on the lips. It really did feel like a crime, Ichigo kissing against Chad's unfaithful lips. Chad had messed things up pretty badly and he knew it couldn't go on like this any longer. He knew he couldn't take back those two years with Nova, but had to do something and start from somewhere.

He got out of bed and put on a simple white T-shirt with a pair of regular blue jeans. He walked up to and the window and walked out into the living room. He looked over to the parking lot to see if Ichigo's blue Toyota Camry was still in the parking lot. He exhaled in relief to see the car pulling out of its parking space and making its way to the street and made a left out of the lot. Chad then took his keys and walked out of the room. He carefully made his way through the hallway, not wanting to make any noise and wake up the boys. As he got to the door, he opened and closed it gently and made his way to the parking lot. As he unlocked and got into his Nissan Teana, he looked back at his window and saw nothing but dark. He hadn't woke up the kids after all. He had to do this quick and make it back before morning, especially since the kids had school in the morning. Chad pulled his car out of the parking space and made a right. Luckily, when leaving the parking lot, Nova's apartment was in the opposite direction of Ichigo's hospital. He made a right and drove off.

He still remembered the circumstances of how he met Nova, although he tried so hard to forget.

* * *

_Chad was sitting at his office at work. It was a rather small office, but for Chad, it was comfortable place for him as he had no need for large and unnecessary space. Everything had been going just like a regular morning day: quiet, boring, and slow. For the last hour, he had been typing away on his laptop, making last minute modifications to some financial documents before he faxed them to America. He was an accountant; he was very good at what he did, and he enjoyed doing it. He looked over at the picture sitting next to his laptop and smiled. It was a picture of him and his old band,_ The Giants_, with his friends Gitano Shigeo and Harutoki. Chad was the bass player, while Harutoki was on drums and Gitano was the lead singer. He remembered how much fun they all had back in those days. They had an opportunity to go to California and record a demo, but it didn't come without choices like leaving Ichigo and baby Ken'Ichi behind. It was a long thought decision and no one could make it for him, but Chad eventually left the group to be with Ichigo. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his superior, Jinui._

_"Hello?"_

_"Sado, we have a new employee. I want you to show him around and make him feel at home."_

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks." said Junui as he hung up the phone. Chad sighed. This was the third time this week that he had to "close in a major deal". He did enjoy his career and it had many benefits, but it was the same old stuff day in and day out. He looked back at the picture of his old band. He wondered what his former band were doing at that moment._

_'I gave that up for this?' Chad thought. 'Good one'. Chad never regretted making that sacraifice for him and Ichigo's life together, but he wondered what life would have been like for him, and for the his family, if he had gone to California with the band. The was one of the prices he had to pay: wondering what could have been. He was more than willing to make more sacraficies like that for his partner as well as his kids, but there had to be more to life then this._

* * *

_"Chad was sitting in his office, preparing for the client to arrive. He was straightening out his desk when Junui walked into the room with the client. Junui was a short and round old man. His hair was gray and his cheeks were droopy and wrinkled. He had on the standard black business attire, only with no tie._

_"Sado, this is Nova. He's the one I was telling you about on the phone." Junui said. Nova was a sharp contrast to the wrinkled old fat man standing next to him. He was a handsome and slim man with soft red hair. His skin was a stunning honey tanned complexion and his eyes shined a radient color of blue that made Chad want to swim in the depths of his eyes. He also had on the standard black business attire, only with a bow tie instead of a regular tie and no business coat._

_"Pleased to meet you, Sado-san."_

_Chad stood up and reached out to greet him. He reached out and shook his hand in response. His hands were so smooth and soft. The almost creamy feel made Chad blush slightly as he almost immediately let go of the red haired man's hand._

_"Please make sure that there no distractions during your conversing with his." Junui cautioned as he left the two in the room. Nova the sat down and turned his gaze to the floor, waiting for instructions from the other man. The two were left in the room with nothing but awkward silence. The two just stared at each other, waiting for the other to start a conversation, but before they realized it, a few minutes had already went by and still nothing._

_Finally, after moments of awkward silence, Chad finally said "let me show you around."_

* * *

_Chad and Nova continued to walk down the crowded hall of their workplace. It was like any other self-respecting company; there were employess rushing to fax documents, printers spitting out paper every three seconds, and phones ringing every two seconds._

_"Ok, we're here on the floor with the vice president and his staff." Chad said as he pointed to the people and places he was talking about. "There's also the executive staff and his advertising team on this floor as well. Downstairs is the manufacturing and assembly line."_

_Chad had already shown Nova six floors of the building, yet Nova didn't say a word the entire time. He wasn't even paying attention to where Chad was pointing at. All he could do was stare at awe at the man showing him around. __Nova couldn't explain what this feeling was when he was looking at Chad. It was a strange feeling that made his stomach tie up in knots. It felt like... He hadn't felt this way since... ever. He couldn't help but stare at that gorgeous brown hair, that stunning exotic skin completion, those hard curved muscles almost piercing through his clothes, and not to mention that big bubble butt swaying in those tight black pants..._

_Nova was so fixated in Chad, he failed to notice the wall that he was walking right up to. He hit the wall with a loud **THUD **and fell on his back. He could hear the snickering of the other employees as he felt his cheeks turning red._

_"Are you ok?" Chad asked as he reached out his hand to help the red head up. Nova nodded and grabbed his hand and went back up on his feet._

* * *

_"Ok this is your office." Chad said as he motioned for Nova to come into the room. The place was even smaller than Chad's, but it was a decent start for an employee like him considering Nova just started to work here. _

_"These are all your things. Here's your desk, your computer, and the mini refridgerator is over on the wall. Leave a list for Junui; he'll stock it for you."_

_"T-Thanks" Nova muttered as he looked down at the ground. As Chad made his way to the door, he looked back to see if Nova needed anything. "Is that all?"_

_"N-No, that's not all." Nova nervously walked up to the other man but kept his gaze at the floor. Chad gazed attentively. "I know we just met, and that it's against office rules, but...Do you have a..." Nova paused to swallow hard. "Are you... seeing anyone?" Nova's voice shrink to a whisper._

_Chad sighed as he rolled his hand through his hair. Nova didn't like the "I am. I also have children with him. Besides, you know what happens if office officials find members fraternizing."_

_Nova's stomach sank as his cheeks began to sting red. He awkwardly turned his head away to the window, too humiliated to look at Chad. "I'm sorry for ever asking that. Forget I ever said anything."_

_Chad uncomfortably looked down at the floor as awkward silence filled the room. He was already in love with Ichigo Kurosaki and had a family with him. He wouldn't dare to even think such a thing. It was also a iron rule not to fraternize with company officials or employees. To break that rule would mean being fired from that company. But still, even with all that in mind, he couldn't help but place his eyes back at the red haired man in front of him. With his ocean blue eyes, soft red hair, lightly tanned skin complexion, and slim build, Nova was pretty a striking young man himself. If he wasn't already in a committed relationship, Nova would definitely be worth looking into. Before Chad realized it, Nova could feel the presence of Chad's hungry eyes beaming on him and briefly looked back at him. Nova just shifted and then pulled out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and a pen from his shirt pocket. He scribbled something onto the paper and then walked up and handed it over to Chad._

_"Here, I still wanna get to know you. There's a place down in Baskerville called the _The Greenhouse Effect_. I work there at nights. Look me up overtime sometime." Nova said as he nervously smiled and turned back around to face the window._

_Chad took the piece of paper and walked to the door without a word. Before he opened it, he looked back at the sheet of piece of paper. He loved Ichigo deeply, but at the same time, he realized that there was an undeniable attraction between him and Nova. Chad supposed that at that point that there was nothing wrong with just looking at the red-haired man. Just because he was with someone else didn't mean that he couldn't simply at or find another person attractive, right? Chad smirked slightly and walked out of the room._

* * *

**I hope chad and Nova aren't too OOC. This will be either a two-part chapter or a three-part chapter. It will most likely be a three- part shot. Chapter 9 (Part 2) will be up soon. Please Please Please R&R.**


	9. If I Could Go Back Part 2

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: Themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

_Nova stared softly at Chad as they both took a sip of their coffee. He and Chad had been 'hanging out' for about two weeks now, just walking around in the city and going to lunch together._

_"Yasutora?" Nova asked softly. Chad looked up from his coffee mug and frowned slighty. It was somewhat wierd for Nova to start up a talk with him like this. He was just as awkward starting up a conversation as Chad was._

_"Yes?" Chad replied as he took another sip of coffee._

_"We've been hanging out for awhile now..." Nova paused to take a deep breath. "Yasutora, what do you think of me?"_

_Chad raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "What do you mean?"_

_"You know what I mean, don't make me say it." Nova turned his head slightly to the window._

_Chad inhaled softly. "Nova, I do like you. I mean, you're easy to geet along with and you're good-looking." Chad chuckled lightly when he saw Nova blush. "But-"_

_"-But Ichigo." Nova finished for him. "You have a family with him._

_"It's not just that. We're in love. We're committed to each other."_

_Nova inhaled and exhaled dissapointedly. "I know."_

_Awkward silence reared its head as the two sat there trying not to look at each other. Nova stared out the window of the coffee shop while Chad played with his now empty mug. __The ringing of Chad's cell phone broke the silence. Chad took out the phone and put it on speaker._

_"Hello?" Chad asked._

_"Sado! Where the hell are you?! The meeting with the state advisors to close the contract with have been here for twenty minutes!" Junui angrily shouted. "You were on the shortlist to be here! If you wanna keep your job, get your ass over here now!!" The phone slammed angrily on the other end._

_Chad lowered his head and put his hand on his forehead. The meeting was a big deal. If it want well, it could mean a major payraise for every employee at work. How could he have forgotten? He had been planning for this for weeks now, and at the last minute he completely forgot._

_Chad let out an annoyed sigh. "Damn." the large man softly cursed. Nova frowned, hearing that mild profanity, words so rarely used by the other man, slip from his lips in such an highly irritable way._

_"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you all day." Nova_

_"We really shouldn't be doing this in the first place. It's against office rules. If someone from the office sees us, we'll both lose our jobs. I'm sorry, Nova. We can't do this anymore."_

_Chad got up and left without another word. Nova got up from his seat and walked up from behind him, but Chad turned back around. "Please don't follow me." the large man remarked__, leaving the coffeeshop and the hurt red-head behind._

* * *

_...Ring Ring..._

_...Ring Ring..._

_...Ring Ring..._

_Chad tried to ignore the ringing of his cell phone as he hastiliy drove his car through the streets of KaraKura town, trying to get back to the office. He couldn't afford to miss this meeting; he was already half an hour late._

_...Ring Ring..._

_...Ring Ring..._

_The phone continued to ring. Chad eventually gave up on ignoring it and roughly pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear, only one hand now steering the wheel of the car._

_"Hello? Chad asked in an slightly annoyed tone._

_"Dad?"_

_"Ken'Ichi, I really can't talk right now. I-"_

_Dad, where are you?" Ken'Ichi asked angrily. "You and Daddy promised me you'd be watch me run at my track meet." _

_Chad suddenly remembered what he and Ichigo promised his child last night. They promised they would clear their schedules to be their for their son's track meet. Chad hit himself on the forehead slightly for forgetting. He had been with Nova all day, it just slipped his mind. "Ken, I'm so sorry." Chad replied. "Something just came up and I... wait, what about your father?"_

_"He didn't show up either." Ken'Ichi replied._

_"Oh, so... how was it?"_

_"Stupid. You would've known if you'd been there."_

_Chad sighed. He did deserve that in a way._

_"Dad, can you at least pick me up from Ryosaka? I'm really sore."_

_"I'm sorry, but something just came up that I really can't miss it. Besides, you told me the meet doesn't end until 6:00."_

_"It's 6:30!" Ken'Ichi frustratedly replied. __Chad looked at his watch and huffed frustratedly, muttering silent curses under his breath._

_"Can't you ask your father?"_

_"He's not even picking up his phone. I can't reach him."_

_"Son, just walk back. Ryosaka's not far from home." Chad reassured._

_"Dad, can you please just turn the corner from wherever you are and come to Ryosaka? Everyone's already left and I'm so sore. It's like a fifteen-minute drive from the Wakazi district." Ken'Ichi assured. _

_"Ken, I'm about five minutes away from losing my job. Just walk home." Chad remarked. "I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to you."_

_"But dad-" Ken'Ichi pleaded but Chad hung up the phone before he could finish. He had to get back to the office and make the meeting. He did feel bad for hanging up on his son like that, but he figured he'll make it up to him somehow._

* * *

_Ken'Ichi was on his way home Ryosaka elementary school, exhuasted and still coated in a thin layer of sweat. 'I can't believe this.' Ken'Ichi thought. He was actually kind of glad his fathers didn't see him run at the track meet. The track meet was a diseaster to say the least. For track and field, Ken'Ichi was a sprinter who would usually run his specialties, such as the 200 metres dash (1/2 lap) and 400 metres dash (1 lap). If he had ran one of those, winning his heat would be out of the question. But this time, things got switched around. One of the runners for the 300 metres dash (7.5 laps) dropped out sick at the last minute and there were no alternates to take his place. The Coach unexpectadly took Ken'Ichi out of his regular heat and placed him into the 300 metre heat. about twenty seconds after the starting signal went off, Ken'Ichi could already feel himself getting winded by just keeping up, let alone taking the lead. He finished last in his heat, almost a minute after everyone else finished theirs and posted one of the slowest times of the day, a failback that cost his school the overall best time. _

_As if that humilating defeat wasn't bad enough, his fathers Ichigo and Chad never showed up, after they promised they would both be there. They didn't even call beforehand or afterwards to explain why tey wouldn't be there or apoligize for aking it. He understood that with their schedules things change, but the least tey could've done was call._

_As he tiredly made his way to the old bridge,__ he stopped and leaned over the rail to take a look at the river to the side of him. Seeing it made him actually somewhat glad his dad couldn't pick him otherwise he probably may have missed the beautiful view. The setting sun being reflected onto the river, giving the deep blue water a sharp and corresponding contrast to the dusk-setting sun made Ken'Ichi stand in awe and forget his troubles for the day... or at least for that moment._

_His peaceful gaze was suddenly cut short when he saw multiple shadows creeping up on his body. He turned around to see about four boys, all dressed in dark blue gakuran uniforms, cornering him into the railing of the bridge. Ken'Ichi heart began to beat out of his chest as he saw one of the boys reach into his pocket and pull out a boxcutter._

_"What do you want?" Ken'Ichi frightengly asked._

_The boys simply smirked and stay silent._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Ken'Ichi asked again, his body starting to tremble._

_The boy holding the boxcutter than walked slowly out of the semi circle that kept Ken'Ichi trapped. The boy was taller then the rest of his crew, being probably 6'1. He had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail and had a small line shaped scar on the right side of his cheek._

_"We go by 'The Punks'. We saw your faggy daddies picking you up from school." The boy said as his group began to circle in on Ken'Ichi with each word he said. "Fucking queers like them aren't welcome. You and your fag family aren't welcome."_

_Realizing what this was, Ken'Ichi tried to cut through the thugs by crouching through and tackling them out of the way, but this lead to no avail as the clearly stronger boys puched Ken'Ichi in the face to the ground._

_Without another word, the boys all pounced on a helpless Ken'Ichi._

* * *

_"Kurosaki-San!" shouted the nurse._

_A few seconds later, Ichigo walked out of a recovering patient's room. "What is it?"_

_"You need to see this. It can't wait." The lady nurse motioned for him to come to the lobby. When they both arrived, the ambulance was parked right outside with a stretcher coming in through the first door. The sheet was covering up the body, but all that could be seen of the body was a badly beaten and bloodied hand that poked out of the stretcher._

_"Who is it?" Ichigo asked as he walked up to the stretcher to pull the sheet off. What he saw however, made his entire body weak and limb, and his eyes nearly pop out of his sockets._

* * *

_Back at Chad's work building, the secretary of Chad's floor rushed into the meeting hall, interrupting the lecture Chad was giving on his company's finacial history. Everone but Chad shot her a cold glare that told her to leave, but she simply shook her head and bowed._

_"What are you doing, Mitoku? Can't you see we're busy?" Junui said in a frustrated tone._

_"I'm so sorry for interrupting, but It's completely urgent." Mitoku replied. "I have a message for Sado-kun. It really cannot wait."_

_"What is it?" Chad replied._

_"I'm so sorry Sado-kun, but it's your son, Ken'Ichi-kun..."_

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Part 3) will be up soon. Please Please Please R&R.**


	10. If I Could Go Back Part 3

**This is the last part of the three-shot.**

**Chapter 10**

**Warning: Slight sexual Themes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please enjoy!**

***Sorry if the fight scene is lame***

* * *

_Chad sat in a chair at a nearby waiting room, holding his jaw with his hand. His head was hung low so that his soft brown hair hid his red and puffy eyes from view. He had had only recently just arrived about 40 minutes ago, but the minutes felt hours being streched out as far as they could go. He didn't know what to say or what to do to make Ken'Ichi forgive him. It would be an understatement to say he felt unmeasureable guilt. He looked up slightly when he saw the door to Ken'Ichi's room open and a nurse walk out and held the door._

_"Sado-san?" said the nurse. "You can come in now." Chad nodded nervously and followed the nurse as she opened the door and let him in._

_All Chad could do was stare._

_Stare at the boy who the doctors said got jumped by a group of thugs. Stare at the boy lying on a hospital bed with an oxygen mask on and a white bandage around his head. Stare at the boy who recieved minor injuries such as a black eye and purple cheeks, yet several critical injuries like a fractured rib and internal bleeding. Stare at the boy whom he blew off earlier. His own son._

_His chest grew tighter and contrsited, making Chad begin to breath heavier as he felt like he had been dropped into the twilight zone; like this wasn't real. He lowered his head in utter shame. The nurse heard Chad sniffles and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort and reassurance that Ken'Ichi would pull through._

_"There's a boy in the lobby named Dantuyo. " The nurse said. "According to him, he was walking home when he saw Ken'Ichi getting beaten up by a group of boys. By the time he reached the bridge, the boys had already ran off and Ken'Ichi had lost conciousness. He called 911."_

_"Is the boy still in the waiting room?" Sado asked._

_"Yes."_

_"I'll go thank him." Chad made his way to the door but stopped in his tracks as he saw his orange haired partner at the doorway. Ichigo's face was slightly red from both tears and pure anger. His infamous scowl was burrowed as far his eyebrows could go. His fists were also balled up so tightly, his palms were red._

_"May I have a moment alone with my partner?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo tried his hardest to hide the anger in his voice and stay calm, but Chad saw right through the fascade. The woman must've also noticed it as she nodded and walked rather hastily out of the room and closed the door behind her._

_Ichigo turned around and faced the door, his back now facing Chad. It took the two a minutes before Chad broke the silence. "The boy who saved Ken-"_

_"Dantuyo." Ichigo interrupted. "I just finished talking to him."_

_Chad sighed, but Ichigo kept his glare at the door._

_Chad gulped before he continued. "I'm sorry, Ichi-"_

_"Sorry? You're fucking sorry?!" Ichigo spun around and gave Chad the coldest glare; it literally made Chad shiver slightly. "My child is going into surgery because of you and you're fucking SORRY?!"_

_"OUR child." Chad corrected. "How was I supposed to know something like this would happen? Something suddenly came up at my office. I had no choice. And what about you? You didn't make it either."_

_"Ichigo snorted angrily and walked up closer to Chad. "I'm always there for him, ALWAYS, but I also have 400 patients that I'm responsible for every day! Another traffic accident happened today and some of the victims are on their deathbeds as we speak! Don't get on my case because this goddamn city is so fucking accident prone!!"_

_"Lower your voice. Our son is resting." Chad warned, venom rolling off of each word._

_"Don't undermine me here!" Ichigo warned. "What was so important that you couldn't spare one hour for our child?! This isn't the first time, Chad; it's the fourth time you blew him off!"_

_Chad walked closer to Ichigo, his face inches from his and his patience wearing thin. "I was this close to losing my job-"_

_"We're this close to losing our son!" Ichigo cut off Chad once again, leaving Chad visibly frustrated._

_"Don't say shit like that!" Chad shouted. Ichigo trembled slightly at the sound of the profanity used by the larger man. The fact that Chad almost never yelled made it even more surprising. Nonetheless, Ichigo chose not to let it show._

_"What do you want me to say? That I'm happy? That I'm proud? Proud of the fact that my son got cut up by some thugs after I told him to walk home alone?!" Chad roared, his patience wearing dangerously thin. He was pretty sure his boice echoed out of the room and through the halls, but at this point, he couldn't care less. "Is that what you want me to say?!_

_Chad pushed him back slightly only to put his face mere inches away from his lover. "This could've been avoided, Chad, if you hadn't had been so fucking-"_

_The low groan of a certain 10-year old ended their fight as the two men both turned their heads to their son lying on the hospital bed. They realized that there arguing was effecting him, even in his sleep. Chad sighed heavily and brushed past Ichigo, making his way to the door._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo demanded._

_"I can't deal with you right now." was all the orange- haired man got in response. Ichigo ran back out and stopped at the door._

_"So you're just gonna walk away from your child like this?!" Ichigo shouted, not caring that the burses and the other doctors were eying him._

_Chad turned back around but kept his pace. "I'm not walking away from him. I'm walking away from you!"_

_Not even wanting to think about that man, Ichigo went back back into the room and kneeled down next to the hospital bed and layed his head next to his son's._

_Chad walked out of the room and down the hallway in anger, nurses and doctors steering clear of the upset gaint. As he made his way back to the lobby, he put his hand over his head to shook his head with guilt. This should've__ reevaluated his priorities better, he knew that, but he didn't know something like this would happen._

_'I shouldn't have left like that' Chad thought, 'But still, he could've been more persistant and chased after me.'_

_Suddenly, Chad remembered what Nova gave him two weeks back and pulled the now crumbled piece of paper out of his pocket and straightened it out as best as he could. When it looked decent enough, he remembered that it was the directions to the place Nova worked nights at._

_He stared blankly at the paper, and made his way to the door._

* * *

_Chad's Nissan Teana pulled up just outside a large building. He looked up at the logo that stood on top of the building that read "The Greenhouse Effect", in big and bold green print. It made sense, as the walls were painted green and there were green lights coming from inside the building.. The driver's door to the Nissan Teana opened and Chad came out. He shut the door of the car and walked to the bouncers and showed him his I.D. The bouncers nodded their heads and unhooked the velvet rope, allowing Chad in._

_As Chad walked in, he was somewhat amazed as to all the bright lights and the different shades of green he saw. There were poles at each corner of the club, with both male and female dancers and admirers, dropping cash at their feet and throwing their hands up, trying to get a feel. Lady GaGa's Just Dance" was blaring at full volume as the dance floor was completely crowded with people who were doing just as the song told them to. The lights came from the ceiling, shining its multishades of green onto the place as well as staying in sync with the music. It all looked like such a fun place to get at, but Chad came here for only one reason, and he was serving customers behind the counter at a bar on the far left side of the club. _

_As Chad walked over, his saw that Nova's outfit had, of course, changed to fit the scenery. His clothes consisted of a black dress trousers, suspenders, and a green dress shirt with a black bow tie. Chad thought he looked better this way. When Chad got close to the bar, he stopped and waited for Nova to turn his back so Chad could surprise him. When Chad made his way over to the bar, leaned on the counter and tapped the red head on the shoulder. Nova gasped in surprise as he turned around to see Chad here._

_"Yasutora!" Nova shouted in surprise, trying to keep his voice above the loud music. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Can I talk to you outside?" Chad shouted. Nova nodded and walked out behind the counter and made his way to the exit, walking behind Chad. When they got outside, Chad sighed slightly and put his pinky finger in his ear, trying to bring back the sound that was muted a little by the almost deafening music._

_"How do you stand music that loud for so long?" Chad asked._

_"You just get used to it after a while." Nova replied. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"_

_Chad said nothing. Instead, he walked over to the passanger's side of his car and opened the door. Nova nodded and got into the car while Chad made his way back to the driver's side and got in through there._

_"Are you alright?" Nova asked concerned, putting a hand on Chad's shoulder. He couldn't help but rub on Chad's large and broad shoulders, whichi Chad didn't seem to mind._

_"My son... Ken'Ichi..." Chad's voice began to trail off. Nova's hand went from Chad's shoulders to his arm to comfort him. Once again, he rubbed on Chad, getting a feel of his well-musculed arms._

_"Earlier today, after I left the coffee shop, my son called me to pick him up from his track meet. I was on my way to back to the office when he called. I was going to be knocking on the umemployment doors if I didn't get back on time, so I told Ken'Ichi to just walk home. He got... attacked by these thugs and now-" Chad paused to take a deep breath and continued. "He's in the hospital-" Chad's sentence was interrupted by the choke of his voice. He lowered his head on the steering wheel in shame._

_"I'm a terrible father. And an even worse lover."_

_Nova pulled Chad's head up from the steering wheel and brushed Chad's hair away from his eyes. The two locked eyes as blue clashed with brown. The two didn't need to speak with their mouths; they spoke through their eyes. Chad telling Nova how scared he was for his son. His fears that he screwed up everything. As well as Nova telling him he didn't know those boys were gonna attack Ken'Ichi. That he's not a bad father and to let him decide if he's a bad lover. It was all spoken in a conversation with their brown and blue pupils._

_When Nova leaned in and kiss Chad softly, Chad didn't protest. In fact, he leaned in as well and deepened their kiss by forcing Nova mouth open by tapping on Nova's teeth eith his tongue. After a few minutes of them traversing each other's wet caverns, Chad allow Nova to lead him into the backseat of the seat as they began to unbutton each other's shirts._

* * *

_That following morning, Chad made his way to the last room on the right side of the hallway, still in the same clothes he wore the day before. When he came back to the hospital, he went back to the front desk and asked the lady there if his son, Ken'Ichi, had been taken into surgery. She replied yes and told him that he had been taken to a different room in another part of the building._

_When Chad arrived to the last room on the right, the door was already open. Chad looked through to see a sleeping Ken'Ichi lying in bed with Ichigo sitting in a chair next to him, holding his hand._

_Ken'Ichi's cheeks no longer had purple spots all over his face and he had a patch over his right eye. Although he still had several marks and cuts on his face, __Ken'Ichi did look somewhat better._

_Ichigo was aware that Chad was standing at the doorway, but his emotions kept him from saying anything._

_"How is he? Chad asked softly. "How did it go?"_

_"... He'll be alright." Ichigo responded. "He's gonna have some scars and he'll need about six stitches, but other than that, he''ll be fine."_

___Chad let out a breath of relief as he slowly made his way to his lover. _"What about Minoru? and Tetsuya?"

_I didn't want them to see their older brother like this, so I asked Yuzu if they could spend a few days with her and Jinta."_

_"How long have you been here?"_

_"All night. I haven't even slept. What about you? Where did you go?"_

_"... I took a drive. Fell asleep off the road."_

_When Chad finally got close enough, he kneeled down next to him and layed his head on the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything."_

_Chad kept his view firmly at his son. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have dumped all the blame on you like that. It was my fault too. Anything we've ever gotten through has been together. Don't go and change the formula, okay?"_

_Ichigo kissed Chad head softly and layed his head on top of Chad's. Just then, Chad's phone began to ring. Chad pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Nova._

_"Who's that?" Ichigo asked. His gaze was still solely on Ken'Ichi, but he could still see Chad from the corner of his eye._

_"Uh, It's no one."_

_Chad pulled the phone down to the right side of his leg so that Ichigo wouldn't see him texting. He texted "I'll meet up with you later" as he send the message and put the phone back in his pocket._

* * *

Two years. Chad had kept Nova a secret for two years. He never stopped to think you this would hurt. He has put his family through lies and deceit for two years. He couldn't go on like this. His affair with Nova had taken its toll on his relationship with his family for too long, especially Ichigo and Ken'Ichi. He knew he couldn't take those two years back. He knew that if and when he would inevitably tell Ichigo, it would be over. But he had to start somewhere on the road to his redemption. He had been so caught up reminiscing, he didn't realized he had been parked outside Nova's apartment for half an hour. He pulled out his phone and dialed Nova's number. After three rings, Nova picked up on the other and. "Hello?"

"It's me, Chad. Come outside. We need to talk. Really talk."

"Ok."

* * *

At KaraKura hospital, in the health unit, Ichigo was sitting down, waiting almost anxiously. One of the nurses of that wing came into the room with papers in her hand. Inchigo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Um... I'll start with the good news. We've caught this early." the nurse said.

"Caught _what_ early?" Ichigo asked nervously, his heart beating even faster with anxiousness.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but the test came back positive. You have Gonorrhea." the nurse replied, holding out the papers to him.

Ichigo's stomack sunk when he heard those last three words. He lowered his head and buried his face in the palms of his hands. "A-Are you sure? Maybe there was some kind of wierd mix-up?"

"STI tests don't lie."

"Hmph, I guess Chad does." Ichigo softly whispered.

* * *

**That's the end of the three part shot. There are 3 more chapters left to this story. The current situation with Nova, Ken'Ichi's showdown with Menis, and Ichigo finding out Chad's affair :O,! Please Please Please R&R and chapter 11 will be up soon!**


	11. Beyond This Illusion

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please Enjoy**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'How am I going to explain this?' Ken'Ichi thought as he frowned at his returned test sheet.

This was the second time he had received an F on Kyoraku's exams. It was almost scary how in a few short weeks, he could go from an honors student to failing his best subjects. But then again, after what he'd been through and the things he'd seen these past few short weeks, it would be understandable... or at least to him. As hard as he had tried to drown his family problems, it held him by the neck.

When the bell rang for classes to end, Ken'Ichi moved up to Kyoraku's front desk. He rolled his eyes when he saw his teacher already asleep and not even everyone had left the class yet.

"Kyoraku-san?" Ken'Ichi softly whispered, gently nudging his teacher with his hand. He stopped when he saw Kyoraku stir and lift his head up from his desk.

"Ken'Ichi-kun?" Kyoraku tiredly said, rubbing his eyes to try and keep his head up.

"I need to know if there is anything I can do to improve my grade."

Kyoraku yawned. "Ken'Ichi, I 'm sorry but I can't give one student preferential treatment. Don't worry, there's still time. You can pull still up your grade in time for report cards.

"Please, Kyoraku-san. I've been under alot of pressure lately and I've been having some family issues. Is there anything I can do? If my parents see my progress report, they'll flip."

Kyoraku cocked his eyebrow tiredly and stared at Ken'Ichi. Finally, he sighed and sat upright to reach into his desk and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

"Here, its an extra credit project." Kyoraku said, handing the paper over to Ken'Ichi. "If you can give to me by next friday, I'll boost your grade."

For the first time in weeks, Ken'Ichi's face lit up. "Thank you so much. I won't let you down-"

Ken'Ichi stopped abruptly and sighed heavily when he saw Kyoraku had already put his head back on his desk before he could even finish thanking him.

"Whatever, he at least gave me the extra credit assignment." Ken'Ichi silently muttered as he walked out of the class with his ace in the hole in his hands.

* * *

The doors to the apartment opened as Ken'Ichi stepped through. His fathers were at work while Minoru was at a friend's house and Tetsuya was at daycare. He set his book bag down on the couch and pulled out his extra credit assignment sheet out of the bag. For his project, he had to pick a historical period and write a fictional story in that time frame. When he made his way to the family computer located the stool near the kitchen, he turned it on to find Chad's email account still logged in. Without thinking, Ken'Ichi almost clicked on the minimized window but his mind caught him just in time.

"No Ken, it's none of your business." Ken'Ichi whispered to himself. Curiosity did kill the cat, after all. As he tried to close of the window, he remembered his father's actions and the secrets he had been hiding, he just couldn't help himself. He opened the window and saw Chad's mail account. Everything looked ordinary, but he saw that the page he was on was from two months ago. He went to the email logo and clicked. He wanted to fell surprised about seeing one new mail from Nova, but he couldn't be after all he'd seen. When he opened the link and read the message, Ken'Ichi shook his head in disappointment and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. After two rings, Dan picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dan? Can you meet me at the bus stop?"

* * *

"Ken, I can't believe you went through your father's email." Dan said incredulously.

"It's not like I went on the computer looking for it" Ken'Ichi said. "And besides, I can't un-know this now."

"God, how long are we gonna be on this stupid bus?" Dan said under his breath. Ken'Ichi and Dan had been riding the metro bus for about twenty minutes now, trying to get to back to Nova's apartment and tell him once and for all to stay out of Chad's life.

"Are you sure we're even on the right track?" Dan asked, looking out of the window.. "I don't remember half of these buildings."

"That's because it was late at night and was hard to see even with the streetlights." Ken'Ichi said. "Besides, they were all probably closed anyway."

As the bus continued its routine route, making period stops at other bus stops, Ken'Ichi leaned over from his seat and looked out the window and saw a vaguely familiar location, when he realized where that place was, Ken'Ichi stood up and pulled on the wire, indicating the bus to stop.

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock!_

A few seconds went by before the door to the apartment room creaked open. When they saw Nova standing partially hidden behind the door, they reacted by walking up to him, but Nova put his hand out, telling the two to stop.

"Stop right there" Nova demanded. Ken'Ichi chuckled when he remembered the time he punched this man in the face and smirked.

"We're not here to fight." Dan reassured.

"But we did come to send you a message." Ken'Ichi added. Dan rolled his eyes and pulled his best friend over to the wall, silently asking Nova to excuse them.

"You did not drag me all the way out here on a bus just so you can act like an ass." Dan whispered. "Let's just kindly tell him what we need to tell him and go home. What's wrong with you? Why do you always act so impulsive?"

"That man has been fucking my father for two years." Ken'Ichi replied. "I'm not going to stand there and pretend like everything is cool between me and him. He's the one who stole my father and broke up my family. Don't tell me to be rational about it."

Ken'Ichi pushed Dan aside and made his way back to Nova's apartment door.

"Let me in." Ken'Ichi demanded.

"No" Nova responded.

Ken'Ichi sighed, realizing this wasn't going to be easy. "Fine, but I still need to talk to you. You owe me."

"I owe you shit." Nova replied.

"You owe my parents!" Ken'Ichi shouted. Nova realized he did own it up to Chad's partner, Ichigo for what had been going on for the past few years. Nova tightly exhaled and opened his apartment door completely, signaling for the two boys to come inside.

When the boys came into Nova's apartment, they sat down on a couch and watched Nova walk into the kitchen.

"Can I get you two anything?" Nova asked, searching through the refrigerator for something they would be interested in, but when he turned around, he saw the boys shake their heads. He closed the refrigerator and made his way back to where Ken'Ichi and Dan were.

"Ken'Ichi, your dad ended things with me."

Ken'Ichi and Dan both took stunned, surprised, and confused looks at each other.

"Really?" Ken'Ichi asked.

Nova nodded his head. "He drove here a few nights back wanting to 'talk'. He told me he didn't want to lie anymore and that he didn't want to hurt his family anymore."

Ken'Ichi stared at his father's now former secret lover and stood up. "He actually said that?"

"Yeah. I guess I was the negative side of his personal ultimatum."

Ken'Ichi couldn't help but be suspicious. What if this was a rouse? What if this was a plan to get Ken'Ichi to not suspect anything anymore? This breakup was supposedly days ago, yet Chad never said anything to him about ending his affair with Nova. Did Chad think that if he won back his son's trust, he could be free to continue things with Nova.

"Well, um, I think this is worked out quite nicely." Dan said as he stood up and . "Thanks for your time, Nova-san. Come on Ken, let's go."

"I don't really believe that."

Dan looked back to see Ken'Ichi still staring at Nova.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. How do I know you're not just saying this get me off-"

Ken'Ichi was suddenly pulled over by Dan, who had opened the door and had him pinned to the other side with his right hand.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you." Dan said. "Your dad does the right thing, ends the affair, and its still not enough?"

"Yes." Ken'Ichi replied. "For the past two years, my father has been lying and bribing his children, cheating on his spouse, and putting his entire family in deceit. He can't take that back."

"But he ended the affair." Dan pointed out. "And bought you that iPod. And all the time trying to make things right with you. Wow what a monster."

"You just don't get it, did you?" Ken'Ichi said in an annoyed tone.

"What's not to get? Everything is legit."

"No. It won't be. Not until my dad confesses."

"And you're so concerned for the structure of your family." Dan said in an annoyed and sarcastic tone.

Ken'Ichi stared blankly at Dan. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ken, why don't you take a look at yourself before you find the means to telling your father?"

That has nothing to do with it!" Ken'Ichi snapped as he batted his friend's hand away that had him pinned. "If he won't say it, then I will! I've been keeping his secrets for too long."

Dan sighed. "I get that he hurt you. But things are different now. You really ought to believe in people more."

Those words were all that Dan left behind as he brushed past Ken'Ichi and made his way to the stairs that led out of the apartment complex.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo had been lying in bed for hours, too hung up over recent events to close his eyes for more than a few seconds. How could this have happened? Gonorrhea? It was weird; although Ichigo was a doctor, he didn't show any symptoms of the disease. He had only been with Chad unprotected, and Chad had only... a brutal realization hit Ichigo as he suddenly remembered all the things Ken'Ichi had said a few weeks back.

_**"So dad, should you tell him or should I?"**_

**_"Dad has something he wants to tell you."_**

**_"Dad's been keeping something from you, Daddy. You really outta know about it."_**

It couldn't be. Chad would never think to do something like that. But then again, what else would Ken'Ichi had been talking about? Ichigo was now sure

**_"Ichigo, there's something I have to tell you. It's not easy for me to tell, and it won't be easy for you to hear."_**

**_"...I'm so scared that this'll ruin us. Ruin our family."_**

**_"I was in a bad place when it first happened. I never meant for it to happen at all, but when it happened, it happened and I didn't know how to get out of it."_**

**_"About earlier at dinner... with Ken'Ichi..."_**

_**"Ichigo... I'm so sorry, but for a while now... I've been-"**_

Ichigo was unfazed when a figure climbed into bed with him, pulling him by the waist and holding him close.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" Chad lustfully whispered into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo tried his best to ignore his partner's movements, but Chad's warm breath gently tapping his sensitive skin, and the embrace of his big strong hands almost caressing his skin were something that Ichigo was too used to to simply ignore, even if he was mad or tired or just didn't feel like it.

When Chad began to lay kisses on his lover's neck, Ichigo tried to pull away, even though Chad's arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Chad, please stop. I'm not in the mood." Ichigo softly protested. Ichigo's demand apparently fell on death ears as Chad continued.

"Well... I'm just... gonna... have to... put you... in the mood." Chad heatedly replied as his hands left Ichigo's slim waist and his entire body climbed on top of his slim lover's own. However, Ichigo gently put firmly pushed Chad off of him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" Chad asked. He reached his hand out to Ichigo but Ichigo just stared at him.

"Chad, have you...?" Ichigo's voice trailed off. He wanted to know if Chad was cheating. He _had _to know. Gonorrhea doesn't just pop up like that if it is with just one person. People become at risk of receiving STDs like Gonorrhea if they or they're partner has had unprotected sex with a bunch of people, after all. He wanted to ask him so badly. And what Ken'Ichi was talking about at dinner that night wasn't about that movie iPod. But then again, Ichigo didn't want to accuse Chad of something he didn't see for himself. Maybe, they just weren't careful enough. After all, they hadn't used a condom since they were teenagers. But at the same time, Ichigo just couldn't shake the feeling that Chad had been hiding something. The way he had been for about two years, Chad sneaking around on his phone or Chad not coming home some nights. Ichigo couldn't just ignore those signs.

"I'm going to go make me a drink." Ichigo finally sighed as he climbed out of bed and headed for the door, leaving Chad behind. Just the possiblity and the supporting evidence was giving him a headache. But Ichigo knew he was going to learn the truth soon, whether it be good or bad.

* * *

**There are only two more chapters left! Stay tuned for what happens next and please R&R! Chapter 12 will be up soon!**


	12. Battle It Out

**Chapter 12**

**Warning: Very offensive material, a fight scene and language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

Ken'Ichi was walking hastily through the halls of his school. Mostly everyone must've been in class as there weren't that many students in the hallway. He was an hour late getting to school, so he wasn't surprised. He had just finished his extra credit assignment that morning. It took him all night, he didn't get any sleep, and he was already late for school, but it was all small sacrifices for saving his grade. As he made his way to Kyoraku's classroom, it became increasingly difficult for him to walk due to the pressure in his lower stomach. In order to keep himself awake to finish his project, he had kept drinking soda throughout the night and coffee in the morning.

'My bladder can wait.' Ken'Ichi thought as he walked up to Kyoraku's classroom door.

* * *

Ken'Ichi bladder couldn't really wait for long. He learned that the hard way as he ran to the boys restroom. He pushed the door open and ran into the nearest stall to 'do his business'. A few minutes later when he was finished, Ken'Ichi heard the snickering of two voices walking through the door and making their way to the sinks.

"I think he's faked it, he cheated his way to the top. That sportsmanship award was supposed to be mine."

"Why would he cheat? How? By using pills?"

Ken'Ichi opened the stall door very slightly just enough to see who they were. It was Menis and another boy with spiky jet black hair and green eyes. They both sounded the same; their voices were so grating and annoying.

"For attention. That boy has some serious issues." Menis said. "He had to take the one thing that matters because he knew that he sucks at everything else. A hereditary trait, considering his family background.

Ken'Ichi held his breath deeply in an attempt not to burst out of his stall and smack the both of them. He knew it was him that the two boys were talking about. For the awards ceremony, Ken'Ichi and Menis both qualified for the track sportsmanship award. When the award went to Ken'Ichi , it only it easier for Menis to hate him even more. He gently closed the stall door and leaned his ear close to the stall to listen in on what they were saying.

"Maybe he is." Menis said. "What if he really is using steriods?"

"Why would a twelve year old be using steroids?" The other boy said.

"Like I said, he has issues." Menis said.

Ken'Ichi could hear the two boys laughing with their snotty shit-loaded voices as he continued to listen intently.

"Or... what if he was fucking coach Yoshiko?" Menis smirked. "That would really explain why he got the award, because all my times at every track meet are way better than his."

"You're just being plain stupid." the other boy jokingly remarked. "He's faster then you are. And besides, why would a twelve year old boy do something like that?"

"Maybe he's a faggot, just like his dads." Menis smirked.

Ken'Ichi's face began to weaken as he continued to listen.

"You're evil."

"Please, it's common knowledge, a well known fact and I'm not the only one who thinks this. His fathers are disgusting. A pair of gay whores with gaping assholes. With parents like those and a guy like Ken'Ichi around the house all the time, I feel terrible for his little brothers. People of their kind shouldn't even be allowed to be around children."

"Cut him some slack. his real parents died in a fire. He didn't get to choose his foster parents. He was just a baby."

"And it fucked him up royally." Menis continued. "Think about it. It makes perfect sense. After his real parents's death, he is sent to live with the queer ass folk. Because his parents are gay and he's been so heavily exposed, his fathers brainwash him and he grows up thinking that homosexuality is the way to, a natural way of life. At age six, his parents buy him his first gay porno and he begins masturbating to it. Age eight, he starts giving handjobs behind the liquor store. At age ten, he finally gets his cherry popped by some 40 year-old phedophilic fatasses in a wild, sweaty, gay orgy.

Ken'Ichi inhaled silently but sharply to keep himself calm as he closed his eyes and continued to listen to the brutal conversation and the snickering of the other boy.

"By this time he loses his virginity, he's disillusioned, testosterone- addicted, completely man-crazy." Menis continued. "And one day he snaps. Running around looking for men to sleep with, not caring who he gets it from because he has no self-respect. Our coach wouldn't be an exception, either. That's probably why he's so good at track because he's so used to chasing boys. So there you have it. By the time he's twenty, his body would've become this worn out rag doll that not even his dads would want. So two years ago, I tried to help him out of that fate."

"What do you mean, 'tried to help him out'?"

"I told my older brother, Kaizu, about him. It seems he didn't like Ken'Ichi's gay background so I suggested that he and his friends beat the growing fag outta him two years back, but it was already too late for him. I sure hope his brothers don't and up like that."

From the stall, Ken'Ichi didn't understand why he stayed put and listened to the horrible things Menis was saying about. Nonetheless, he continued to listen, his heart pounding, and his jaw quivering.

"Where do you come up with this shit?" The other boy said.

"I don't know, church?" Menis replied jokingly.

"You're pathetic." said the other boy chuckling. Ken'Ichi then heard footsteps traversing footsteps, an open and close of the restroom door, and loud laughter coming from other walls. Ken'Ichi had stayed in one place for a while, upset, irritated, and ungodly pissed off. Tears were daring to fall from his eyes, but Ken'Ichi refused to let them fall, or to even acknowledge them by wiping them with his hand. Ken'Ichi angrily inhaled before he kicked open the stall and stormed out of the restroom.

* * *

"Menis!"

A still chuckling Menis turned around only to meet with a fist connecting with his cheek.

**_WHACK!!_**

Menis swung around and fell dizzily to the ground. Ken'Ichi roughly pulled him off the ground and slammed in into the lockers, reconnecting his fist with Menis' face. Menis then kicked Ken'Ichi in the crotch, yelling "fucker!" before he slammed his fist into Ken'Ichi's face, knocking Ken'Ichi to the ground and making him bleed. Not caring of the blood that spilled from his mouth and the pain in his crotch, Ken'Ichi lunged at Menis and began to swing blows to his head and torso, as Menis did with Ken'Ichi. Ken'Ichi managed to grab Menis' head and pulled it to the ground, only to have Menis' face meet with his knee, making him bleed from the nose. Slightly dazed, Menis back-slapped Ken'Ichi, causing him to bleed even worse and the two continued to fight. Blood from each side splattered onto the floor and on the walls and both boys didn't notice (or care) that there was a massive crowd of students gathering and cheering for both sides.

Finally after a few more minutes of brutal hits, Ken'Ichi felt a strong hand tug at his collar and yank him away from Menis. Seeing this as an opportune moment for another hit, Menis attempted to lunge at Ken'Ichi, but he too was held back by Ukitake.

Ken'Ichi looked over his shoulder to see it was Dan.

"What the fuck, Ken'Ichi?!" Dan shouted as he trying to hold his best friend back. "Simmer down!"

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP JUST LIKE MY BROTHER DID, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!" Menis screamed, drooling blood from his mouth and he tried to spit some out.

"I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KILL YOU!!" Ken'Ichi screamed. He began to choke, slightly on the blood in his mouth, yet still continued his vicious attempts to break free of Dan.

Both boys tried to roughly and escape the grasp of the strong arms holding them, but to no avail. The principal, Yamamoto then walked up but neither boy cared as they finally slipped from their restraint and began round as they both violently pounced on each other to the floor and swung at each other like angry baseball players while Dan and Ukitake tried to pry the two boys off of each other and the other students began another fresh wave of cheering and shouting. Both boys' faces were stained with blood, to the point where they couldn't eye straight, but they didn't care; They continued to fight like wild, barbaric beasts.

"Okay that's enough. That's enough. Break it up. I said break it up. That's enough! Break it up, I said! BREAK IT UP!!!" Yamamoto roared as he roughly pulled the two blood-soaked boys off of it each and pushed them into the lockers while still maintaining am almost painful grip on them. "Alright, this is over! I want everyone to leave and go home right now, except for you two who are going to wait in the office until everyone is gone. Move it! NOW!!

Ken'Ichi suddenly began to wince in pain as he held his stomach.

* * *

"Sir, is there anyway you can overlook this? Just this once?" Ichigo said as he was on the phone talkin to Yamamoto. "He's never been like this, ever.

"I'm sorry. He has three weeks suspension and when he comes back, he'll receive detention for a whole month."

Ichigo let out a frustrated sighed. He had been on the phone talking to Yamamoto, trying to convince him not to suspend Ken'Ichi. It was to no avail, however, as he had been on the phone for more than twenty minutes and Yamamoto still stood by his decision.

"Good-bye." Ichigo gritted as he hung up the phone. Ichigo wrapped up some more ice and handed it over to Ken'Ichi. "I'm sorry, Ken, but I tried."

Ken'Ichi was pretty badly hurt after the fight. He had a huge black eye that was completely closed (although it did hurt to blink from the other eye), hie received several wounds and cuts in his face and a busted up swollen lip. The old wounds on his body were reopened and Ken'Ichi was gonna have to get stitches.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me, Ken'Ichi." Ichigo said. "And we will still talk about this, later."

Ken'Ichi sat in silence, remembering all the things that were said about his family. About him. All the awful things thought and said about him. All the rumors he had to pretend he didn't hear. The way his life had always been. He had been dealing with this kind of stuff his whole life and he still wasn't used to it. His parents did this to him. His parents. His two fathers. His two gay fathers. He hated that. Why couldn't he had been with a regular foster family? He HATED what he had to defend. Ichigo and Yasutora- Yes, that was it. Yasutora. Chad. He knew what had been going on. He knew his father's secret. He had been keeping it for too long. Before he realized it, Ken'Ichi was walking slowly to the other room, where he father was, limping because of the fight. With each step he took, he remembered.

_Step.._

**_"You and your fag family aren't welcome."_**

_Step.._

_**"Do they let fags like your dads in the military now? They must be sucking off the enemy into surrendering!"**_

_Step.._

_**"Maybe he's a faggot, just like his dads."**_

_Step.._

_**"His fathers are disgusting. A pair of gay whores with gaping assholes."**_

_Step..!_

_**"And it fucked him up royally. After his real parents' death, he is sent to live with the queer ass folk."**_

_Step..!_

**_"Because his parents are gay and he's been so heavily exposed, his fathers brainwash him and he grows up thinking that homosexuality is the way to, a natural way of life."_**

_Step..!_

**_"At age six, his parents buy him his first gay porno and he begins masturbating to it."_**

_Step..!!_

_**"Age eight, he starts giving handjobs behind the liquor store."**_

_Step...!!_

**_"At age ten, he finally gets his cherry popped by some 40 year-old phedophilic fatasses in a wild, sweaty, gay orgy."_**

_Step..!!_

_**"By this time he loses his virginity, he's disillusioned, testosterone- addicted, completely man-crazy."**_

_Step..!!_

**_"And one day he snaps. Running around looking for men to sleep with, not caring who he gets it from because he has no self-respect."_**

_Step..!!!_

**_"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP JUST LIKE MY BROTHER DID, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!"_**

"Ken'Ichi?" Ichigo asked. "What's wrong?"

Ken'Ichi was already in the other room. He broke out of his daze and loked at his father.

"Dad.." Ken'Ichi's voice was cold and disoriented. "There's something I should've told you a long time ago..."

* * *

Ichigo sat down on a chair in the dining area, his face facing the window. He was in complete awe as to what his _son_ just told him. Ken'Ichi sat on the coach, in complete silence. They was not ready for something like this. It was difficult to describe what Ichigo was feeling. It was similar to how Ken'Ichi felt when he first found out as well. It was a strange feeling to feel. He was angry, upset, mad, furious, sad, aggravated, _pissed_ beyond all recognition, and completely dumbfounded and confused. All these emotions wrapped into one complex mind didn't even measure up to half of what he was feeling inside. They were completely unfazed by the sound of keys in the door lock and familiar steps and sounds filled the small hallway, as Chad took off his shoes and coat with Minoru and Tetsuya following behind him.

"Daddy!" Tetsuya said as he walked over to his father. Ichigo smiled slightly at him; Tetsuya had just recently began walking so it would look funny when he would try to. Seeing his child did lift his spirits a little, when he heard Chad say hello, he didn't respond. He was too pissed off to respond. But he still did, nonetheless.

"I know all about it." Ichigo's voice was cold and sharp and cut through the room like a butcher knife.

"What?" Chad said, slightly nervous. Ichigo couldn't have found out about that, could he?"

"How does information travel in this family?" Ichigo sarcastically asked. "Oh right! Every way except from you to me! Your own _son_ told me about it. About Nova. About EVERYTHING!!

Chad's heart sank into his stomach as he heard his partner say his former forbidden lover's name. He turned to the couch to see Ken'Ichi staring at the floor.

"Ken'Ichi!" Chad shouted angrily.

"No. not Ken'Ichi!!" Ichigo shouted.

Ken'Ichi said nothing. He broke out of his gaze and walked quickly to his room and shut the door.

Ichigo took a deep breath to try and calm down.

"Minoru, take Tetsuya to the room. I don't want him to see this."

But daddy-"

"I'm not asking. Go!" Ichigo shouted. Minoru sighed as he took Tetsuya's hand and lead him into his room.

Chad was at a complete loss of words. He had no idea how he was going to explain this. It was an understatement to say he fucked up. It was going to take a miracle and a half to get out of this. The fact that Ichigo was trembling in pure anger with his fists tightly balled up didn't help at all. He inhaled nervously. It was just them two in the room now. It was rainy outside, but it felt worse between the two in that room. The tension was so thick in that room, it could've have been cut through with a knife. This could very well be _the_ fight, but Ichigo already knew that this evening would not be pleasant at all. Chad lowered his head and shamefully inhaled. This was not going to end well, and both were well aware.

* * *

**One more chapter left! The clash between lovers is about to commence in the last chapter! Plese R&R and the conclusion to "Don't Ask, Don't Tell" will be up soon! Be prepared..**


	13. What Hurts The Most

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Rascal Flatts' song. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Please enjoy**

**A little songfic in here**

**Sorry if the whole fight thing is too OOC**

* * *

"Tell me why!" Ichigo shouted, his voice trembling anger and sadness. "Why would you even wanna hurt me like this?!"

Tears were forming in Ichigo's eyes but he refused to let them fall. All Chad could do was stare at his soon-to-be former lover with shame and regret. He couldn't believe he let that whole thing with Nova go so far for so long. Chad walked up to Ichigo slowly with with hands out, trying to comfort him, but Ichigo quickly batted his hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo protested. "You'll never touch me again!"

"Ichigo, I-"

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo screamed. "How could you do this to our family? To me? To _us_? I _loved_ you! I never would've hurt you! I cut ties with my own father just to be with you, and this is how you repay me?! That man was in our house! In our _bed_!!"

Chad's remorseful eyes were hidden behind his messy brown hair. He didn't know what to say to try and explain. He fucked up horribly. He didn't know why he hooked up with Nova. It just happened. He desperately tried to say something, but all he could do was sigh in defeat.

" And what about Ken'Ichi?! What about his feelings?! Do you have any idea what it's like to hear something like that from your own child?!"

"Look, believe me it was never my intentions to involve him in any of this!"

"Just like how it was never your intention to hook up with Nova and keep it a secret for two years?!?"

Chad remained silent. His lips parted but words just couldn't find their way. At least not the right words.

More tears began to for in Ichigo's eyes, but he stubbornly refused to let them fall.

"H-How could you?" Ichigo asked in a soft whimper, his voice breaking up as continued to tear up, yet maintained a shot of anger. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

"I... wanted to... but I couldn't, because I knew this is why. Ichigo, you and the kids mean everything to me, and I know no words that describe how sorry I am."

Chad than got on knees and grabbed Ichigo by his waist, his head leaning on his lover's flat stomach. Ichigo roughly tried to pry Chad off of him, but Chad tightened his grip his already firm grip on Ichigo's slim waist, holding on for dear life and afraid to let go.

"GET OFF ME, CHAD!!" Ichigo sobbed.

"It meant nothing to me, Ichigo! Chad pleaded. "_He_ meant nothing! I love you, please! Just give me another chance-"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed, cutting Chad off as began to hit Chad's shoulders in frustration. After a few hits, Ichigo finally gave up trying to escape as he gripped Chad's hair softly and allowed his unshed tears to fall on his face, some of them slipping off his face and onto Chad's head. "Just tell me this, if Ken'Ichi hadn't had seen you with him that night, if he hadn't had caught-" a cry interrupted his words. "caught you, would you.. have ended things with him by yourself? Without Ken'Ichi as your main source of guilt?"

Chad sighed deeply. He knew he had to tell the truth because now, there was no more room for any more lies. Telling him the truth would damn him for an eternity and ruin any little chance he had left to salvage his dying relationship with his partner but he also knew Ichigo would never forgive him if he lied again at this point.

Either way, he was screwed.

But he had to tell him and try to make him understand.

"No."

Wrong answer.

Ichigo said nothing. Instead, he pulled himself back far enough and connected his fist with Chad's face.

**_WHAM!_**

Stunned and blindsided, Chad let go of Ichigo's waist and fell to the floor, holding his stinging left cheek with his right hand.

Without saying a word Ichigo rushed back to their bedroom. Ignoring the stinging pain pain in his cheeks and the white spots in his eyes, Chad recovered from the shock and wobbled to his feet and followed him. By the time he made it down the hallway, Ichigo had already roughly swung the door open, made a dent in the wall, pulled open the closet door and was now throwing Chad's clothes and shoes out of the closet and onto the floor, grunting angrily and crying as he did so, tears now freely spilling out from his eyes.

"What are you doing? That's my stuff!" Chad shouted.

"Kicking your stupid ass out of my house, once and all!" Ichigo screamed.

"Please stop it!" Chad dodged through the clothes and pairs of shoes that were being thrown at him as he made his way to Ichigo, spinning him around as he crashed Ichigo's head on his chest. Ichigo's hands quickly began to beat hard on his chest to let him go, but Chad didn't.

"I'm sorry, that came out wrong!" Chad pleaded. "Ken'Ichi wouldn't have made a difference. I would've left Nova on my own. It would've only just taken me a little longer, I swear!"

Ichigo ignored Chad's explanation continued to roughly hit his lover's chest. Finally, gathering all his strength, Ichigo slammed his left fist into Chad's chest, in which the latter let out a pained gasp and finally let Ichigo go and fell on the floor with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I was just being honest. I love you, Ichigo." Chad pleaded. "What do I have to say to get you to understand that It meant nothing?"

"Nothing!" Ichigo screamed. "Either way, it'll be nothing but lies! It's not about what you say but what you do! There's nothing you can do to ever undo what you've done!" Without another word, Ichigo ran back to the closet and threw out the rest of Chad's stuff, aiming the projectiles at Chad as Chad raised his large arm to cover his face.

"Ichigo..." Chad choked, tears starting to form in his own eyes, but their were obscured by the large strands of hair that covered his eyes.

Ichigo didn't buy it. Even If that was the case, then why would it have already taken two years to end the relationship with Nova? And who knows how long it would've gone on had Ken'Ichi not intervened. Ichigo was not going to be played like that again.

He refused to believe the words on his lover's lips anymore.

"You're a liar, Yasutora Sado!" Ichigo sobbed, as he took the last of Chad's shirts and began to hit him with them. "You're nothing but a liar and a cheat! And I don't want you. I don't want you. I DON'T FUCKIN' WANT YOU ANYMORE!! TAKE YOUR SHIT AND GET THE FUCK OUT!!

Ichigo had had enough. Enough of the lies. Enough of the naive thoughts that Chad was his one and only. Enough of the drama.

He had enough of Chad.

* * *

"Bwat's going on?" Tetsuya asked softly.

"Shhh" was all Minoru said in response to the toddler. They had been in Tetsuya's room overhearing the entire argument in and only recently had things began to finally quiet down. It was odd. Throughout that whole argument, Minoru had covered his ears to try not hear them fighting, but now that it had stopped, Minoru was growing scared. The silence spoke for itself what had happened and Minoru hoped it was all wrong.

But something else told him the same thing, and _that_ was usually correct.

He couldn't seat around like this. He had to know.

"Come on Tetsuya." Minoru said as he grabbed his baby brother's small hand and walked up to the door. As Minoru turned the doorknob and gently pushing the door inwards. When the two boys poked their heads out to see what was now going on, Minoru and Tetsuya looked over to the left to see an empty living room. When they hear the open and close of a door, they looked over to their left to see their father, Chad, walking down the hall with his head hung low and carrying a large grey suitcase. Chad saw his kids out of the corner of his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"I'm so sorry, Minoru and Tetsuya, but um, your father and I need some time away from each other. Tell Ken'Ichi I said bye." Chad said softly as he resumed walking through the hall.

Those words hit them both hard. Minoru wasn't sure if he could say anything to Ken'Ichi for a while.

He felt he would go mad if he did.

Without one word, Minoru chased after his father and managed to stop him at the end of the living room, stretching his hands and blocking the door, denying Chad permission to leave.

"No! No you can't go. Go back and convince him to let you stay!" Minoru begged. "It doesn't have to be this way! We can do therapy or counseling, or whatever, just don't go!

Chad sighed. "Minoru listen. What I did to you, and your brother, and your father was horrible, but I would never have done it if there wasn't something wrong with me. I've got to go figure it out."

"Wait! Do you love my father?" Minoru asked.

"Of course." Chad replied.

"And Tetsuya?"

"Of course."

"...And Ken'Ichi?"

"...Of course."

"What about me?" Minoru asked softly.

"You know I do." Chad replied as he patted Minoru's head softly.

"So what's to figure out?!" Minoru said angrily as he batted his father's hand away and ran off.

Chad looked back but Minoru had already ran out of sight. Chad exhaled tightly but as he turned the doorknob, he felt small hands tugging at his pants. He looked down to see that it was Tetsuya. Chad kneeled down on one knee to his youngest son, but was surprised to see Tetsuya staring at him with tears in his blue eyes.

"Baba, don't go..." Tetsuya said softly.

Chad smiled lightly and picked up Tetsuya and sat him on his knee.

"I'm so sorry, Tetsuya. But I _have _to leave. I'll be back one day, ay?"

Tetsuya wearily nodded, and Chad kissed his forehead.

"Be a good boy okay?" Chad said as he sat Tetsuya back on the ground and got up. When he opened the door, he took one more look at Tetsuya and smiled before he closed the door. Tetsuya than ran to the couch and started to cry.

* * *

"Daddy?" Minoru said as he entered his father's room. The room had been a little ransacked. Clothes were on the floor, pictures were thrown everywhere, and even the table stool on Chad's side of the bed had been knocked over. Ichigo sat on the edge on the other side of the bed as his head slump. He didn't like being in this room like this, especially with Ichigo being in the mood he was in, but he had to try and do something.

"Daddy, you have to let Dad come back." Minoru pleaded. "If you hurry, you can still catch him."

"No, Minoru. I won't." Ichigo coldly replied. "After everything he's done to this family, why should I?"

"I-I know what he did was bad, and we have alot to talk about as a family if we want to get through this, but that'll only be harder if he goes. Please talk to him! I'm not just gonna stand around and watch our family rip in half."

Ichigo said nothing. Instead, he turned his head to see his son. He then stood up and walked over to him, kneeling before him and putting his hands on his shoulders.

"I have nothing to say to that man. Not now or for a while."

Minoru's face began to weaken.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna let him walk away like this?"

"If he wanted to stay, he would've been more persistant."

"Did it ever occur to you that he... submitted to keep you at bay. Maybe he didn't want to make you even angrier?

Ichigo sighed.

"Minoru, I'm so sorry, but I have to take care of myself. Just like how he needs to take care of himself. Just like how you need to take care of yourself. You can't let this effect you."

"Are you kidding?! This is my family, daddy! I can't just ignore my family falling apart! I won't!"

Minoru didn't say another word as he batted his father's hands away and ran out of the room, close to tears.

* * *

Ken'Ichi stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. What he saw was a black left eye, purple lumps across his face, busted lip, and all around discolored, swollen face. He didn't what he was feeling when he saw himself. Was it was regret? Shame? Sadness? Anger? Remorse? All of the above? It was kinda odd because at that point, it wasn't what he physically saw that mattered. It was what was on the inside. He saw a boy that ruined his family for his own selfish actions.

When he told Ichigo about Chad's affair, he didn't do it because Ichigo had to know.

He did it because he was embarrassed to have gay parents.

He couldn't deal with being the poster child for same-sex households. It wasn't even just about Menis or what he had said. He couldn't handle all the looks and stares, all the gossip and rumors he had to pretend he didn't hear. It was something that he had been struggling with his whole life. He was ashamed to have to grow up in a family like his. With all the criticism on homosexuality alone in the world already, he could no longer handle it.

When he caught Chad cheating, he knew Ichigo would react the way he did and he knew this would be the result.

He did the right thing for the wrong reasons.

"It doesn't matter what my intentions were." Ken'Ichi whispered softly to himself. "I still did the right thing, right?"

If that was the case, then why were tears rolling down the young boy's face?

* * *

Ichigo sighed deeply as he continued to clean up the mess he made in his bedroom. Ichigo had been in the dark for more than an hour now, straightening back up the room from after he had the fallout with Chad. Maybe he was a little too harsh with him. He didn't have to throw all this stuff at him. But then again, how did he expect him to act after finding out about his lies he kept in secret for two years? When he picked up the now destroyed desk lamp, he saw the radio had been knocked to the floor as well.

'Chad bought me this.' Ichigo thought as he picked up the radio. He turned it on only to find it playing a certain song.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

Ichigo wanted to change to change the station, but he simply couldn't. There was something in the lyrics that propelled him to listen. It reminded him too much of Chad. He set the radio on his bed and looked out of the window that was across the room. He looked out to see the raindrops invading the land. When he looked down, he saw that Chad's Nissan Teana was long gone and the rain left no trace, washing away the final essence Chad had left in that lonely parking space.

As the song continued to play, tears began to form and fall from Ichigo's already swollen eyes. When he realized that Chad was actually gone, he covered his mouth with his hand and slowly retreated to his bed. All he could do now was listen to the agonizing words the radio projected.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away_

These raw emotions were too much for Ichigo to handle. With his family now in shambles, Ichigo laid his head on his pillow and cried silently, the words of the song being his only comfort.

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

* * *

**Man, I'm crying just writing this. Sad ending. I don't see Ichigo and Chad having a perfect relationship. But hey look on the bright side, I'm going to make a sequel to this story called All In The Eyes Of A Boy, so Keep your eyes peeled. It should be up in a few weeks or so, so don't get sick of me and my stories just yet! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I worked really hard on it. Please keep reading and reviewing and chapter- oh yeah, this is the last chapter lol. Well, still keep reading and reviewing and tell me what you thought about this last chapter and this story in general. Thanks again to everyone who supported me and helped me out and I promise, there'll be even more to look out for in the next story. Stay tuned!**


	14. Character Information

Character Stats

1. Ken'Ichi Kurosaki-Sado

Birth date: April 12

Age: 12

Height: 5'8 ft

Gender: Male

Blood Type: B

Hair Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Skin Completion: Tan

Favorite Food(s): Fish (particularly Ayu fish and Fugu), Sushi, Tempura

Least Favorite Food: Any type of Steak (He choked on a piece of it once when he was little)

Hobbies: Running, Planting

Favorite Music: Bad Religion, The Hellacopters

Favorite Movie: Childhood Days

(Looks like Chad but with green eyes, smaller nose and lighter and straighter hair)

2. Minoru Kurosaki- Sado

Birth date: July 25

Age: 10

Height: 5'4.5 ft

Gender: Male

Blood Type: O

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Hazel

Skin Completion: Lightly Tan

Favorite Food(s): Curry Rice, Miso Ramen, Hamburg Steak

Least Favorite Food: Potato Salad

Hobbies: Swimming, Cooking

Favorite Music: Social Distortion

Favorite Movie: Heaven and Earth

(Looks like Ichigo but with brown and straight hair, no scowl and hazel eyes)

3. Tetsuya Kurosaki- Sado

Birth date: May 22

Age: 2

Height: 3'6

Gender: Male

Blood Type: AB

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Blue

Skin Completion: Fair

Favorite Food(s): Pocky, Yan Yan

Least Favorite Food: food: Stuff you can't chew

Hobbies: Crawling, Drawing

Favorite Movie: Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might

(Looks like Ichigo but with fair skin, no scowl, blue eyes and low blonde hair)


End file.
